Destinos divididos
by Hikari no kokoro
Summary: Natsu y Lucy fueron a una misión, donde uno de los muere, pasando 11 años, aparece un chico con cabellera negra con las puntas rosas, llega buscando un gremio que le sugirieron, Fairy Tail. Tras la llegada del niño muchos misterios serán descubierto, verdades saldrán y un amor que por ignorancia murió, renacera espero que les guste. Capitulo final 10- Gracias por haber leído el fic
1. Un misterioso llega

Holaaaa soy Hikari No Kokoro xD o solo Hikari

Este el primer fic q subo aquí en la parte de Fairy Tail además es el primer fic que hago

Esta clase de historia tal vez sea algo repetitiva

Pero verán que es algo distinta mas porque es mi historia xD

Esto pasa después de los Juegos Mágicos y no se cuantos años pero lo pensare después

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

Capitulo 1: Un misterioso llega

En una noche algo oscura en un bosque muy frondoso se encontraba un niño que desde la punta de un árbol donde veía la cuidad mas cercana, Magnolia que también era el lugar donde quería llegar, este niño baja del árbol de un salto sin recibir ni un solo rasguño, comienza a caminar entre unos magos que estaban casi al borde de la muerte, ok no tanto solo estaban inconsciente pero gravemente heridos, aunque si fuera poco uno de los que estaba ahí aun no estaba del todo inconsciente, este mago estaba apunto de atacar al niño pero este lo esquiva fácilmente y lo golpea en la nuca para dejarlo ahora si inconsciente pero al hacer eso los rayos de sol que salen por el este deja ver mejor al niño, se podría decir que tiene entre 9 a 10 años, su cabello era negro pero lo curioso era que las puntas eran de color rosado, vestía un suéter azul oscuro enzima de esta una chaqueta negra con unos detalles plateados, usaba unos gogles color azul que le tapaban los ojos, tenia unos pantalones holgados color negro pero lo que mas pero mas resaltaba era su bufanda quien lo viera pensaría que son escamas de dragón.

Pasando el tiempo el pequeño ya estaba en la misma cuidad, caminando entre la gente sin mucha importancia asta que tropieza con una mujer de pelo blanco la cual se le cae una bebida pero antes de eso tocara el piso, el pelinegro lo agarra, ya levantado como si el golpe no lo hubiera movido.

Perdóneme señorita estaba algo distraído -dice el niño mientras le da la bebida a la peliblanca mientras nota una marca muy familiar-

No te disculpes fue mi culpa -la peliblanca le responde con un tono de alegría- bueno adiós

Espere señorita -interrumpe el pelinegro poniéndose enfrente- esa marca es de un gremio verdad

Pues si es la marca de Fairy Tail, acaso estas interesado en entrar -le pregunta algo curiosa mientras ve la bufanda que le hizo recordar a alguien- Natsu…

Me a leído la mente, vengo desde muy lejos buscando ese gremio… me podría decir como se llama si no le molesta -le responde ya emocionado de al fin encontrar lo que buscaba además de que ni presto atención a lo ultimo q dijo ella-

Soy Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss -dice Mira mientras comienza a caminar- ven sígueme yo te llevare al gremio

Eh? Aahh ya voy -comienza a seguirla mientras se pone a pensar un poco-

Mira y el niño desconocido comienza a caminar, caminar y caminar para después subir una loma algo inclinada mientras Mira se da cuenta que olvido hacer una pregunta muy importante… como rayos se llama este niño? Bueno eso se lo preguntaría cuando llegaran al gremio, mientras tanto el niño solo miraba su alrededor asta que se golpea con Mira.

Aauu que paso? -algo cansado pregunta el niño cuando entonces veo un edificio algo monstruosamente grande, este se preguntaba como antes no había visto el gremio- e-este es el gre-gremio? -tartamudeo el pobre-

Jajaja si -abriendo las puertas del gremio- volví chicos!

Pero ante aquel saludo nadie le presta atención, por qué? Pues porque habían sillas volando, gente, cerveza y Cana persiguiendo las cervezas que tiraban mientras grita "porque la cerveza!", el desconocido al ver eso solo sonrió, era tal como le habían dicho, Mira comienza a pasar entre toda esa pelea y llegar ilesa asta las barras, aunque el pequeño no corrió con la misma suerte ya que casi es lanzando sin saber porque.

Uf… un poco mas y no sabría donde estoy -exhausto y con un poco de sangre llega donde Mira para poner su cara en la barra- este lugar es divertido

Ni que lo digas, bien me dijiste que quieres unirte no? Pues te advierto que tienes que pasar una prueba para entrar -dice Mirajane sonriente y más cuando ve la reacción del niño-

Eh? Una prueba? Para que es necesario eso? Pensé que era más sencillo -dijo el pelinegro mientras se rasca la cabeza-

Es sencillo pero esto es solo por diversión esta prueba, solo tienes que demostrar que tan fuerte eres, así darás buena impresión -entonces Mira sale de la barra y camina hacia afuera-

Ohi Mira espere -comienza a seguirla- y como demostrare mi fuerza?

Pues -en ese momento Mira comienza a transformarse a Satan Soul- tienes que pelear con migo

QUEEE apenas la conozco como quiere que pelee con usted además nadie me esta viendo -entre sorprendido y asustado responde-

Eso no importa, conmigo es suficiente saber tu fuerza ahora, pelea con todas tus fuerzas pero antes quisiera saber tu nombre

Me llamo Nero y prepárate, peleare todo lo que pueda -el pelinegro sonríe para después quitarse su mochila y ponerlo en un lugar seguro-

Apenas dejo la mochila Mira se le abalanzo para atacarlo pero antes de que se diera cuenta recibe un ataca por la espalda de Nero, la morena se sorprende pero a partir de hay no bajo la guardia aunque el pelinegro siempre terminaba esquivando los atacas. Mientras ellos peleaban sin descanso varios del gremio se dieron cuenta que había mucho escandalo afuera (como si adentro ellos no tuvieran) pero la sorpresa de todos Mira estaba en el suelo algo cansada y siendo derrotada por el pelinegro sin a ver usado su magia ni una sola vez, pero algunos al ver eso pensaron que era un ataque y salieron a "defender".

Oye tu! Quien te crees para herir a Mira -grito un niño de cabello azul claro de entre 10 años, que no tenia suéter mientras bajaba para golpear al desconocido con su brazo transformado en hielo- ten tu merecido!

Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo -contesta Nero mientras fácilmente bloquea el ataque y salta haciendo esta Mira- pero si quieres luchar por mi no hay problema

Espera! El no esta solo, yo también quiero luchar -en eso de la nada aparece una niña de 8 años con el cabello algo azulado, largo, vestía un vestido corto y que tenia su brazo transformado en hierro-

En serio piensas pelear con un vestido? -mientras nuestro niño decía eso bloqueaba todos los ataques del "semi-desnudo" sin siquiera verlo-

Oye as me caso -le dice el atacante al sentirse ofendido de que no le hicieran caso-

Claro que peleare así! Y veras que aun así te sacare la!...

YA BASTA, DEJEN DE PELEAR -ese grito es proveniente de Mira que comienza a levantarse, entonces Nero se le acerca y le ayuda- Gary él no me hacia nada y ponte la ropa, y tu Marian, si tu madre sabe lo que le hiciste a ese vestido ella no estará feliz.

Todo, todo quedo en silencio, no por que Mira grito aunque fuera raro en ella, si no porque ese niño, que de la nada apareció, dejo cansada a Mira cosa que sorprende y mas sin ver a usado su magia, además de que Gary se lo paso atacando aunque este ni le prestaba atención y ni siquiera lo veía, pero sobre de todo era el parecido que compartía con cierto muchacho que ellos conocían, que rayos estaba pasando, eso decían todos, pero entonces aquel silencio fue interrumpido por un hombre, muy viejo que usaba un bastón mientras veía para todos lados y encuentra a Mira toda sucia, siendo ayudada por un niño, un niño muy aparecido a uno de sus hijos...

Mira? Porque estas tan sucia -dice el viejo de nombre Makarov- y quien ese niño? Es nuevo? Oh acaso…

Ma-Maestro no debería estar levantado, sabe muy bien que debería estar acostado y -siendo interrumpida-

Mira quien es ese niño…

Perdón es mi culpa no me presente, mi nombre es Nero vengo desde muy lejos para unirme al gremio -entonces Nero hace un reverencia hacia el maestro-

Jajaja por eso peleabas con Mirajane, bueno tal parece que eres muy bueno para a ver la dejado tan cansada, ven acércate Nero -entonces Nero se acerca al Maestro o mejor dicho al Ex Maestro mientras este sonríe- tienes un gran corazón niño, Mira llévatelo adentro para que este oficialmente dentro de la familia.

Si, vamos Nero -comenzando a entrar-

Que raro… -entrando mientras sonríe muy alegre, aunque ciertas personitas no lo estaban-

Tsh estúpido, quien se cree -decía Gary muy molesto, al ver la sonrisa de ese niño le dio mala espina- ni siquiera peleo con todas sus fuerzas

Ammm Gary, el ni peleo contigo, solo bloqueo tus ataques lo que quiere decir que eres muy débil -dice detrás de él Marian mientras ve a Nero- me pregunto que tan fuerte será.

Todos comenzaron a entrar lentamente pero quienes se quedaron afuera algo sorprendidos, aun, era Cana, Laki y Reedus que por alguna razón se acercaron al Ex Maestro.

Maestro, ese niño no le recuerda a -menciona Cana pero es interrumpida-

Si… es idéntico, aunque su cabello… -decía este mientras miraba el cielo-

Pero esa bufanda… la única persona que lo tiene es -esta vez interviene Reedus-

Natsu… -dice Laki para terminar la frase-

Mientras afuera hay una melancolía, adentro había una gran fiesta, razón? Hay nuevo miembro en la gran familia, todos comenzaron a festejar mientras arrastraban a Nero para festejar con el aunque ni lo conocieran, mientras el solo podía sonreír, en serio este era el lugar que le habían dicho, idéntico.

Entonces Nero donde quieres llevar la marca? -le pregunta Mira al notar que esta completamente tapado-

Pues no se… -en eso se pone a pensar un poco asta que recuerda algo- lo quiero en mi hombro derecho

E-en el hombro derecho dijiste? -por alguna razón Mira estaba sorprendida-

Si? Acaso no se puede? -mientras preguntaba eso comienza a quitarse la chaqueta y se sube la manga de su suéter- y si puedes que sea de color rojo

A claro como gustes -dice la peliblanca mientras en sus pensamientos solo pensaba algo- este niño… por se parece tanto a el?

Al día siguiente todo estaba otra vez tranquilo, si tranquilo… mientras son tirados las sillas y cualquier cosa que se podía lanzar, en la barra estaba Mira limpiando los vasos mirando con cierta diversión un niño tratando de provocar a otro una pelea.

Vamos tonto pelea conmigo, veras que dejare tu orgullo en el suelo -menciona un niño "semi-desnudo de nuevo" tratando de comenzar una pelea que no llega-

No tengo interés en pelear contigo, y menos si eres un desnudista -le dice Nero mientras sonríe antes de esquivar un ataque del peli azul-

Cállate, yo soy Gary Fullbuster y te reto a una pelea, si no aceptas eres un cobarde

Está bien peleare contigo pero esta vez usare magia, no te arrepientas después desnudista

Presumido

Desnudistas

Mientras en otra mesa, no muy lejos había un grupo de chicas viendo con curiosidad al nuevo, por alguna razón varias estaban sonrojadas.

Entonces se llama Nero no? -habla una niña de unos 11 años, su cabello era de color escarlata, usaba una armadura, mientras no quitaba la mirada al pelinegro-

El casi derrota a Mira sin siquiera a ver usado magia, me parece imposible eso -ahora la que hablo era otra niña pero esta de 9 años, color de pelo castaño mientras veía a la de pelo escarlata- Aly deja de mirar pareces loca así

Vamos Liz, o vas a negar que esta lindo -ante eso Aly miro enseguida a la pequeña que con un leve sonrojo mira hacia el suelo- aww que tierna al menos no eres tan "hombre".

Deja de molestarme con eso! Que mi padre diga eso no quiere decir nada!

Chicas cálmense no creen que exageran un poco? -dice alguien de pelo azul oscuro, casi llegando a negro, se podría decir de unos 10 años, que solo escuchaba otra discusión de ellas aunque tampoco pudo evitar ver al nuevo-

Cállate Julieta -le gritan las dos que discutían pero al notar que esta se queda mirando a quien ellas sabían, pusieran una cara estilo happy- te gussssstaaa

Eehh?! Claro que no, si se quien es así que no me molesten par de locas

No nos digas loca

Es que son unas locas sin remate que no saben que hacer -ahora habla una desconocida, que acababa de llegar, esta tenia el cabello azul con una vestimenta muy curiosa que no dire como es- y es toda la verdad como me llamo Katherine Conbolt Marvell

Ammm chicas… no quieren ver la pelea? Asta apunto de comenzar -dice Marian que asta ahora era la mas tranquila de todas-

Mientras afuera estaban hay Nero volviendo a esquivar los ataques de Gary como si fuera solo un juego, cosa que molesto mucho a Gary.

Aun me subestimas no? Pues te mostrare mis mejores ataques, _Ice Make Sōdo_-con ambas mano comienza a crear una espada que cuando lo completo enseguida se tiro hacia Nero, pero él lo detiene… CON LA BOCA mientras comienza a morderlo, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a todos- pe-pero que!?

Oohh ahora si podemos pelear en serio -dice con una gran sonrisa mientras mira Gary algo divertido- desciende del cielo aquello que congela todo y usas mis manos para que pueda usar tu poder _Hiryū no tsume_ **(Garra del Dragón de Hielo)** -de la nada las manos de Nero comenzaron a llenarse de hielo dejando ver unas finas garras- gracias por la comida

No es posible los únicos que pueden hacer eso son

Los Dragón Slayer -de la nada Nero se encontraba enfrente de Gary apunto de clavarles las garras en el estomago pero se detiene mientras comienza a deshacerse el hielo- eres fuerte y me agrada eso aun que yo no puedo pelear en serio

Cuando estaba apunto de entrar, nota que todo el gremio acabo de ver la pelea, cosa que a él no le agrada mucho y entonces todos se le tiraron enzima literalmente al pobre chico preguntándole cualquier cosa pero sobre todo, él era un Dragón Slayer? Que pregunta más estúpida como si no hubieran visto como se comenzó a comer la espada.

Mientras enfrente del gremio cierto grupo abre las puertas de este y entran unas 10 personas mas o menos lentamente mientras no tan que no había nadie o mejor dicho casi nadie en el gremio, pero entonces aparece alguien que los recibe…

Bienvenidos de nuevo chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos -esa era Mira saludando a los recién llegados-

Estas personas que también saludaron son…

Ok asta aquí el capitulo

No se porque creo que nadie lo vera pero valió para mi hacer el esfuerzo

Es la primera vez que escribo tanto en 1 hora… si por esto lo hago a las 12 del 9

Y comencé esto el 8 a las 6 de la tarde -w-

Si soy floja (¿)

Bueno ya que, la persona que vea esto, espero que le haya gustado

Si al menos tengo un Reviews estaré feliz

Porque soy novata en esto jeje

Bueno me voy, espero que tengan buena noche y adiós

Se despide Hikari


	2. Porque Tanto Misterio

Eh vuelto! -viendo que solo hay dos personas- oh... Creo que voy a llorar

Nero: te dije que era un desperdicio publicar esto, ni tienes experiencia

-llorando a mares- no es por eso… al menos alguien le gusto y eso me hace feliz

Nero: ._.U eres rara sabes

Si soy rara tu también, recuerda que eres mi contraparte hombre

Nero: mejor pongamos el fic no?

Bueno, tal vez me apresure un poco con la historia pero tratare de ir más lento xD pero antes gracias a…

**LucyPokemon **_Por ser la primera en comentar XD_

**Rocio** (espero q vuelvas xD) _jaja ya sabía q alguien pensaría eso_

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si fuera mío habría ecchi… no escucharon eso de mí!**

**Capítulo 2**_**: Porque Tanto misterio.**_

El día transcurrió tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, claro así pensaba casi todo el gremio, por que los recién llegados no salían de su asombro, cual asombro se preguntaran, pues de que el gremio se hizo mas grande, estar 6 meses fuera parece que hace grandes cambios, aunque eso también les sorprendió, lo que sobresalió fue la llega de Nero, el parecido que tenía con él era absolutamente igual pero su personalidad era opuesto, además de que ni su magia era igual.

Este grupo no podía quitarle la mirada asta Mira lo distrae sabiendo que le iban a comenzar a preguntar.

Es claro que están muy sorprendidos -dice Mira sonriendo ante su tonta pregunta-

Claro que si Mira-san -quien dice esto es una mujer de pelo azul claro que estaba con una gata blanca que dormida en su regazo-

Es idéntico al cabeza de fuego -ahora el que habla es un hombre de pelo azul oscuro semi-desnudo mientras hacia una mueca-

Tras el comentario de este hubo un silencio, algunos del grupo pusieron una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras otros solo miraban el suelo, algo malo había mencionado el hombre? Así continuo hasta que habla una dama con armadura.

Wendy, Gray tienen mucha razón pero… todos sabemos es imposible lo que están pensando -tomando la palabra esta una esbelta dama de pelo escarlata viendo con melancolía-

Un hombre no debe llorar -esta vez habla… ok ustedes saben, mientras trataba de no llorar-

Dejemos ese tema, o entonces todos nos pondremos mal -hablaron 2 personas a la vez uno de cabellos verdes y el otro de azul-

Mira-nee cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? -habla la hermana menor de Mira-

Tan solo 3 día Lisanna -le responde la mayor- y ahora que me fijo donde Estela, que no fue con ustedes?

Se quedó con "el" -le dice una castaña que usa lentes verdes-

Juvia piensa que no es nada malo dejarlo con "el" -la portadora del agua Juvia Loxar que hasta el momento pensaba quedarse callado hablo aunque muy insegura-

Evergreen estás hablando de…

De él mismo Mira -detrás de un libro estaba la dueña de la voz de baja estatura y que quitaba el libro para hablar más claro- Gray, Wendy, Erza, Freed, Bickslow, Elfman, Juvia, Lisanna y Evergreen… todos aceptamos que estuviera un rato con él.

Pero ustedes saben que -pero antes de que Mira continuara, se levanta el ultimo que faltaba, de cabellera negra y ojos rojos con indiferencia se retira dónde estaba el niño-

Gajeel no le sacaras información con violencia! -la misma que leía el libro le grito al mencionado haciendo que varios notaran la dirección del peli negro-

Levy, ahora que me doy cuenta donde esta…

Ella también se fue, querían pasar un rato "familiar" -dice Levy con sarcasmo-

Mientras ellos hablan ya que parece que habían olvidado a cierta persona, esa misma persona se acercaba lentamente al Nero que curiosamente hablaba con la hija de este, muchos notaban un aura asesina en el Dragón Slayer de hierro, tal vez lo primero que les vino a la mente era que tenía celos de padre pues… no están muy equivocados.

En serio tu padre es Gajeel Redfox?! -con asombro menciona Nero que hace unos segundos ya había establecido una buena amistad con Marian-

Si por eso también soy una Dragón Slayer de Hierro -le dice la niña mientras muestra su brazo transformado en hierro-

Genial! -el asombro se mostraba más en la cara del peli negro/rosa (xD) mientras le toca el brazo- en serio es de hiee... aahh!

El grito del pequeño que aun siendo bajo, el grupito que estaba hablando recordó que Gajeel se había levantado algo enojado, al buscarlo lo encuentran agarrando a Nero desde la chaqueta mas bien lo alzaba, parecía como se lo ahorcaran mientras este tratara de bajarse, la primera en levantarse fue su esposa, Levy, aunque su querida hija Marian ya trataba de que bajaran a su nuevo amigos-

Papá bájalo, no ha hecho nada malo! -le dice la hija del Dragón Slayer-

Quien te crees para acercarte a mi hija niñito -con tono amenazante le habla Gajeel mientras lo alza más-

Y-Yo so-Solo -mientras trataba de hablar hacia lo posible para que Gajeel lo soltara- su-suel-te-me

Que dijiste niñito, te quiero advertir una cosa, no me importa que seas nuevo, si te acercas mucho a mi hija te las veras conmigo -soltándolo y saliendo del gremio con una mueca se mostraba Gajeel mientras que ocultaba un sonrisa algo triste que solo Wendy noto-

Oigan tengo que hablar con Gajeel sobre algo, Levy cuida a Charle -entonces Wendy sale enseguida del gremio-

Aunque nadie lo había notado, Lily que estaba hace rato viendo también sale, mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, se venía la figura de dos personas una mujer con su hija quienes miraban Magnolia con una sonrisa, entonces la mujer dice en voz baja "Hemos vuelvo Magnolia" para comenzar a bajar junto a la niña.

Volviendo al gremio, Marian se disculpaba con Nero por la forma que lo trato, diciendo que él no suele ser así, aunque este le dice que no importaba, Erza que de la nada se comenzó acercar al pelinegro, tal vez hacer unas preguntas se queda parada al ver sonreír al niño, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sentía un ardor en los ojos… quería llorar, ¿Por qué? Porque Hace 10 años que no veía una sonrisa así, los demás que miraban también se pusieron igual, que había pasado? Porque todos querían llorar ahora, porque les dolía ver a ese niño, porque tenía un parecido a el… había muchos "Por qué" pero ninguna respuesta.

Después de unos minutos Erza se le acerca con una sola misión, saber más de este misterioso niño.

Oye, tu eres Nero verdad? -interrumpe Erza que al fin pudo llegar donde el niño y volvía a sonreír, dejando a la Scarlet algo incomoda-

Erza Scarlet! Es un honor conocer a una de las magas mas poderosas de Fairy Tail! Desde hace cuento está aquí?

Ammm… hace unas horas? -con una gota en su cabeza, al estilo anime, nota algo muy particular… era muy distraído-

En serio? Jeje que distraído soy -le dice avergonzado el niño mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

Te puedo hacer unas preguntas Nero? -casi mandándolo le dice Erza lo cual este que asiente algo temeroso mientras mira a Marian para que se retire- Bien… Porque viniste a Fairy Tail?

Pues, sinceramente no pensaba venir a Fairy Tail desde un principio, si no hubiera sido por mi padre tal vez jamás hubiera llegado aquí jajaja.

Quien es tu padre -con tono amenazador le pregunta-

Eh?... Pu-Pues

Ante la incómoda forma de que Erza le pregunta además de que estaba muy pero muy cerca del pobre niño, quien la viera pareciera que fuera a matarlo con la mirada pero antes de que este pudiera responderle las puertas del gremio se abren instantánea mente y cuando la de pelo escarlata se distrae no se da cuenta que su "presa" se había escapado.

Aaahh! -grita algo cansada, estaba a punto de sacarle algo de información al pobre niño, bueno según ella y con una mirada de pocos amigos se acerca al que abrió las puertas para lanzarlo a volar-

E-Erza -con vos temerosa habla Gray quien recibe una mirada asesina- no nada

Bien, quien quiere ser el próximo en interrumpirme algo -ante eso casi todo el gremio se escondió, como es posible que solo por interrumpirla se enojara tanto, nadie sabe-

Aunque el gremio estaba a punto de destruirse por Erza, en otro lado nuestro querido pelinegro caminaba por las calles de Magnolia viendo donde podría esconderse, nadie podía saber de dónde salió el, pero al estar en sus pensamientos se tropieza con alguien quien lleva un cono de helado lo cual hace que se le caiga en la cabeza al pelinegro rosado.

Aahh que asco -mientras se toca la cabeza y siente el helado-

Fíjate donde vas tonto! -le regaña la niña de entre 10 años a 11, su pelo era amarillo muy hermoso por cierto, tiene ojos chocolates, usaba un suéter blanco con unas líneas celestes, además tiene unos guantes algo curiosos y una falda azul claro mientras se levantaba-

Lo siento estaba sumido en mis pensamientos -se disculpa el pelinegro pero cuando sube la mirada se encuentra con los ojos chocolates-

Ahora me debes un helado sabes! Tch ahora mi madre vendrá por ahí y me atrapara

Mas bien hija, ya te atrape -de la nada aparece una mujer que es idéntica a la pequeña solo que usaba un suéter escotado de color azul que aun así dejando mucha a la imaginación con una minifalda del mismo color y unas botas negras-

Ahh! Mamá este niño hizo que mi helado se callera sobre el -le dice su hija con algo de drama mientras señala al niño que solo se trataba de quitar el helado-

Oye porque le hiciste eso a mí hi…

Pero entonces de la nada un silencio invadió el lugar, que estaba pasando, esta mujer estaba a punto de regañar a Nero pero al ver las palabras se le fueron, porque todos reaccionaban así con él, pero antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo más, Nero se había ido lo más rápido posible, algo no le agrada de esa mujer, en especial por que parecía que iba a llorar.

Alejándonos de ahí, en el bosque, podíamos encontrar muchos árboles destruidos brutalmente, ellos también son ser vivos, pero bueno acercándonos un poco más vemos a nadie mas y nadie menos que a Gajeel destruyendo todo árbol que se encontrara cerca, y no muy lejos esta Wendy junto a Lily que solo miraban toda destrucción que hacia su compañero y amigo, algo invadía a Gajeel, algo estaba raro, entonces Wendy se le acerca lentamente para tratar de no ser lastima logrando poner casi al frente-

Gajeel cálmate -le dice tranquilamente pero a la vez algo asustada-

COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME -casi gritando le responde el pelinegro-

Sé que no estas así totalmente por lo de tu hija -aun tranquila mirando al Dragón Slayer de hierro- también sentiste ese olor no?

Claro que si… ese niño esta impregnado con el olor de Salamander -ya mas calmado y sentado en suelo pero de la nada deprimiendose-

Pero además de eso, sentí un olor muy familiar para mí

Yo también, ese olor lo reconozco

Tiene el olor de Metalicana/Grandine -dicen ambos a la vez viéndose entre si-

Como es posible eso? Nero, un nuevo miembro de apenas 3 días ya metido en problemas, quien será esa mujer y esa niña, porque todos al mirarlo se ponen mal, pero sobre todo, porque este niño tiene el olor de Metalicana y Grandine si el usa magia de Hielo, si de Dragón Slayer pero de hielo, en serio… porque tanto misterio.

Omg son las 1:05 y yo escribiendo esto xD me inspire de la nada

Nero: además que yo sepa tenías que haber publicado antes de ayer

Cállate, me quitas este sentimiento de gloria -3-

Nero: y porque tienes que dejar los finales asi

Porque si! Qué sentido tiene dejar con mucha información y después q todo el mundo sepa que viene

Nero: quien no puede adivinar tus idea

… ok asta aquí el Fic espero que les aya gusta ;A; almenos quiero q alguien mas lo lea

Nero: asta próxima semana.


	3. Estela, la Dragón Slayer

Woo como 2 semanas sin aparecer

Nero: fueron 2 semanas Hikari

Ok ok… lamento no haber hecho nada durante ese tiempo, ustedes saben, fiesta, entretenimiento yo me graduaba xD, bueno se los compensare.

Nero: les darás dinero?

No, hoy voy a publicar este capítulo mañana otro y el domingo xD asi será mejor no?

Nero: bueno comencemos.

_**Fairy Tail no es mío ya que si lo fuera golpeare a Sting y le pertenece a Hiro**_

Capítulo 3: Estela la dragón Slayer

Ya era de noche, las calles estaban vacías, apenas se veían perros o gatos rondando por ahí, en una esquina, se encuentra una persona con capucha negra, se notaba que sonreía aunque esa sonrisa parecía macabra, comenzó alejarse de esa esquina, entonces susurra unas palabras.

_**Te encontré…**_

A la mañana siguiente, Nero que siempre llegaba temprano estaba afuera peleando contra Marian que con permiso de su madre, pudo usar otra ropa que no fuera un vestido, parte del gremio estaba viendo la pelea mientras otra parte estaba adentro, aunque estos estaba tomando y algunos ya inconscientes.

Erza vigilaba los movientos de Nero, tras la derrota de Marian todos se acercan a ambos Dragón Slayer diciendo que fue una gran pelea, entonces antes de que el niño se fuera, noto la presencia de Aly mientras esta solo le sonroja y se esconde aunque este se le acerca.

Porque te escondes? Sé que soy feo pero no tanto -le dice Nero sonriendo-

Eeh!? No, no es por eso solo quería de-decirte que

Que cosa?

Buena pelea! Espero que alguna vez tu y yo po-podemos hacerlo

Hacerlo? -le pregunta un confundido Nero-

Erza la madre de Aly no había puesto atención a lo que hablaban hasta que escucho la palabra _hacerlo_, la mente pervertida la Scarlet exploto, en serio? Apenas eran unos niños ya harían eso, entonces cuando mira donde estaban ellos se escucha un grito más bien el grito de Aly y lo que ve no es nada lindo, ahora si la imaginación le exploto de verdad, Aly se encontraba arriba de un inconsciente Nero pero aun así esta estaba a punto de besarlo y en posiciones muy comprometedores, eran unos pequeños para hacer eso, no debían hacerlo, esto estaba mal, solo pensaba eso Erza, mientras ella estaba sorprendida por eso, Nero volvía en si.

Auu que fue eso -sobándose la cabeza-

Nero e-estas bien no? Alguien empujo esas cajas con fruto pa… -siendo interrumpida-

TU! ERES EL DE AYER -grito alguien, más bien la culpable- además que le querías hacer a Aly!

Estela!? Eres tu -abrazando a la nombrada emocionada casi dejándola sin aire-

A-Aly me mu-mueroo

Aahh perdón! -soltando a la pobre muchacha-

Ah que bueno… tú me debes un helado tonto! -la de nombre Estela se le comienza acercar a Nero peligrosamente-

Eres la loca de ayer, hola

Co-como que loca! Ven aquí tonto

Mientras Estela comenzaba a perseguir a Nero, Erza que ya había salido de tu transe, al ver a la rubia entra al gremio sabiendo que la madre de esta estaría ahí.

Al entrar se encuentra con Levy, a lado de cierta mujer de cabellera rubia, hablando tranquilamente.

Muchas gracias Levy-chan… me hacer sentir mejor -dice la rubia mientras mira un libro-

De nada, tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, siempre te ayudare -le dice Levy algo preocupada por como esta su amiga-

Hola Lucy… te pasa algo? -la recién llegada Erza le pregunta a,… Lucy!?-

Erza… cuanto tiempo… no me pasada nada solo que…

Cuéntanos Lucy somos tus amigas no Levy?

Si Lu-chan, que pasa?

Bueno es que ayer… creo que vi a Natsu… y vi a un niño parecido a Él, y sé que es imposible porque todos sabemos… que el murió al protegerme.

Estando aun afuera, Aly que solo miraba como Estela trataba de atrapar a Nero, se sintió un poco celosa ya que ella pensaba hablar con él.

Ya Estela, apenas lo vez ya lo tratas mal -con tono regañón le dice Aly a la rubia-

Tú no sabes, ayer mientras escapaba de mi madre este niño se atravesó en mi camino e hizo que mi helado se callera enzima de el

Oye eso no fue mi culpa, yo estaba tranquilo cuando aparecistes, como te llamabas Estela?

Tu no tienes permiso de llamarme así, además que irrespetuoso y más te vale tenerme miedo yo soy Estela, recuerda esto, soy la mejor Dragón Slayer de todos, soy **Estela Eucliffe Heartfilia**.

Esperen esperen esperen carajo!, Natsu está muerto!, y que hace el apellido Eucliffe con el Heartfilia? Qué carajo está pasando aquí!

Porque todo esto está mas enredado que de costumbre, no lo sé y eso que lo escribo

Que está pasando aquí? Que a pasado todo estos años…

Bueno tengo que pedir una gran disculpa

Como les explique arriba perdón por no aparecer

Y también perdón por ser CORTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Es que el capitulo que viene explicare muchas cosas, todo llegara en su momento

Como les prometi ese capitulo será mañana, además de que estoy inspirada para hacer esa parte

Espero que les aya gusto este capitulo, y nos vemos mañana o talvez hoy xD

Les prometo que el q viene será mas largo

Cuídense.


	4. Te llamas Nero?

Lo prometí lo cumpliré, aquí está el capítulo numero 4!

Nero: no puedo creer… que patético solo el 4

Te callas baka, wii personas nuevas, me ilumino

Nero: jjajajaja okk eso fue patético

-con aura oscura- recuerda que a Yami no le gusta ser molestada

Nero: … vamos al capitulo

**Fairy Tail no es mío ya que si lo fuera golpeare a Sting y le pertenece a Hiro**

_**Capítulo 4: Te llamas Nero?**_

**-**Un Silencio dentro del gremio surgió, aquella escena dejaba a todos con la boca abierta, Lucy… Lucy estaba llorando, Erza y Levy trataban de calmarla pero no podían, sin querer la rubia había recordado algo, algo muy doloroso para todos, más para Lucy ya que ella siempre a echado la culpa de todo, ya no paraba de llorar y no creo que pudiera**-**

Lu-chan tú no tienes la culpa de que aquella misión saliera mal -le dice Levy tratando de calmarla sabiendo que no lo lograría-

Es cierta Lucy, no tienes que echarte la culpa sola -esta vez habla Erza-

Si pu-puedo!... yo lo deje solo en la misión, siempre fui débil, el me rescataba y gracias a seguir siendo débil el murió… ustedes lo saben

Lucy todos sufrimos el dolor de haberlo perdido hace 11 años* pero aun así no tienes que echarte la culpa

Lu-chan Erza tiene razón, tú dijiste que el mago era muy podero…

LO SE, por eso me echo la culpa, ambos sabíamos que era poderoso, fui una carga pa…

**-**Antes de que Lucy terminara de hablar, recibe una cachetada/bofetada, de Erza, esta tenía una mirada seria llenas de lágrimas mientras miraba a Lucy, la cara del Maga Estelar estaba rojo, tal parece que la había golpeado fuerte, al mirar a la Scarlet comienza a llorar más, sabía que se veía patética por seguir llorando, pensando que ya había superado esa tragedia pero tal parece que aún no podía superar eso, volviendo a mirar el suelo, sabia que se lo merecía**-**

Erza porque hiciste eso! -le regaña McGarden-

No, está bien, todos saben que me merecía eso, aunque pasen los años sé que merezco algo peor.

Mejor dejemos de hablar sobre eso, Lucy como te fue con Sting?

Ahí… mejorando, Estela quería quedarse con el pero termino viniendo conmigo al gremio.

Es su padre al final, Lu-chan te parece si vamos a comer helado?

Está bien Levy-chan, Erza vienes?

No… recordé que tengo que hacer unas cosas

Oh está bien, vamos Lu-chan.

**-**Todos se aliviaron al ver que nada más iba a pasar, pero Erza solo miraba a Lucy mientras salía, ella era una de las pocas personas que saben por qué Lucy se echaba la culpa, aunque también sospechaba que no había contado todo lo que había en esa misión**-**

**-**En otro más bien en el pueblo, se encontraban Nero, Estela y Aly, quienes decidieron ir a comprar un helado aunque el primero fue obligado por la segunda y la tercera los acompaña para no dejarlos solos**-**

Sigo diciendo, por que vine yo y no pienso pagarte un helado

Pues lo harás, ese helado murió en tu cabeza

Amm chicos no pueden dejar de discutir?

Como que murió? A verdad tu asesinaste el helado!

No fui yo, tú lo hiciste al meterte en mi camino!

Pero ni estaba caminando!

Me da igual tú tienes la culpa!

Tienes contra mí!

Que me caes mal!

CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ -histérica, enojada y casada se encontraba Aly que vestida una armadura parecida al del Purgatorio, provocando un gran miedo en ambos niños- ya legamos a la heladería, espero que se comporten!

Sumimase Aly -se disculpan ambos mientras entran-

**-**Comenzaron a pedir los helados, lo cual Estela seguía insistiéndole a Nero que le pagara el helado, hasta que este acepta pagárselo con pocos ánimos, Aly compro un helado helado de fresa tal parece que el fanatismo por el fresa se heredó, Estela compro uno de chocolate era de esperarse mientras que Nero no sabía que sabor escoger hasta que decide uno de vainilla sin estar seguro del sabor**-**

Sabes aun no me has dado las gracias por el helado Eucliffe

No quiero dártelos… etto… como es tu apellido

Ahora que lo mencionas Estela, Nero cuál es tu apellido

Aahh… bueno… en realidad, yo… no tengo apellido

No te creo, bueno aun así no te daré las gracias por el helado

Que sería eres Eucliffe

**-**Mientras ellos comían helado y discutían, Aly noto que alguien los vigilaba, tratando de mirar sin que nadie notara, no consiguió encontrar la persona pero manteniéndose alerta, aunque demuestre una personalidad diferente Aly tenía los mimos sentidos que su madre**-**

**-**No muy lejos venían Levy y Lucy, aunque Lucy aun tuviera roja la cara no le daba pena andar por ahí así, además según ella el helado le bajaría la inflamación y el dolor, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar Lucy se da cuenta que hay estaba su hija, Estela junto a Aly y un niño, al entrar y saludar se queda congelada al ver quien era ese niño**-**

Lu-chan, que pasa? -pregunta Levy mientras miraba a Lucy que tenía una cara pérdida-

E-ese es el niño de a-ayer

Cual?... -al mirar donde señalaba su amiga, noto que ese niño era nadie más que Nero, era obvio que era el pero lo que le sorprendió fue la reacción de Lucy-

Natsu…

Mm?... Mamá! También vienes a comprar un helado… espera que te paso en la cara mamá?... mamá?... hola mamá?

Yo me te-tengo que ir -con lágrimas en el rostro, sale Lucy del local con rapidez-

**-**Solo un nombre resonaba en la mente de Lucy, _Natsu_ recordar ese nombre así que se sintiera la persona más débil del mundo, ese niño, ese niño era idéntico a Natsu solo que su cabello era negro pero en si su físico era idéntico, era como ver a un pequeño Natsu, _Asi que se llama Nero…_ pensó la Heartfilia mientras le invadían recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos de la mision pero sobre todo, _**Recuerdos de cuando rechazo a Natsu Dragneel**_**-**

Ok tuve que improvisar un poco, esto no lo tenía planeado

Nero: Ina son las 11:36 que haces despierta?

TERMINANDO EL CAPITULO T-T

Nero: que no lo habias hecho?

Nooo, además esto es un extra, el próximo capítulo será más largo e intrigante, además de algunas respuestas saldrán a la luz.

Nero: bueno hasta aquí el capitulo

Aunque fue medio improvisado espero que les haya gustado y como prometi lo publique hoy, sábado xD bueno aun es sábado en mi país.

Nero: nos vemos mañana o después

Cuídense de parte de Hikari-


	5. Recuerdos de un pasados

**Fairy Tail no es mío, es de Hiro.**

Capítulo 5: Recuerdos de un pasado  


Lucy Heartfilia, una maga estelar muy poderosa, que tras pasar los años se convirtió en una maga clase S una de las más poderosas solo superada por Erza que aún era la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail, esta maga estelar que a ya q hecho más de 6 misiones clase S, ahora estaba tirada en su cama, llorando, ver al pelinegro le rompía el corazón, le da esperanzas de que Natsu estuviera vivo pero si lo estaba, entonces amo a otra lo suficiente para tener un hijo, eso era lo que le rompía el corazón pero por alguna razón una parte de ella dice que no era su hijo, su mente estaba llena de preguntas, le dolia mucho ya la cabeza, tener la cabeza llena de preguntas te provoca eso, pero cuando al fin pararon sus preguntas le vino enseguida aquel recuerdo…

_Lucy Flash Back __**-**__ 12 años atrás_

Estaba en Shock acaso escuche bien… Natsu se me acabo de confesar? No lo podía creer y mucho menos que se me haya confesado en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Fiore. Eso explicaba porque él me trato tan caballerosamente, porque fue tan respetuoso pero sobre todo, porque no había destruido nada por ahora.  
Muchas cosas ahora tenían lógica, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no sabía que responder, aún estaba insegura de mis sentimientos, pero por alguna razón lo recordé a él, ese chico rubio que me trataba bien pero a la vez mal, no tiene sentido pero así era, ahora estaba más confundida que ante, pero cuando me decide le dije _**No **__vi que su sonrisa desapareció mostrando una de tristeza pero tratando de ocultarlo.  
El sabia porque lo había rechazado, era lo más seguro, entonces de la nada cambiamos el tema, se notaba que él no quería que nuestra amistad se rompiera entonces le seguí la corriente pero no sé porque mi corazón se sintió más débil, ahora entiendo que fue mi peor decisión._

Fin del Flash Back  


Un estruendo se escucha en la "casa" de la Heartfilia, esta reacciona rápidamente, que fue eso? Un recuerdo de su error o al raro le pasaba a su mente, bueno olvidando eso se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, miro por la ventana para ver que fue ese ruido y si, Lucy aún vivía en el mismo lugar aunque que su hija le diga que tienen que mudarse, al darse cuenta que era Erza la que lo provoco aquel estruendo, se preguntan ¿cómo? Pues fácil… es Erza.  
La rubia suspira, ya sabía porque la visita de su amiga, le dice que puede entrar con las manos, mientras Erza subía Lucy preparaba algo para comer pero primero mojarse la cara, sabía que lo que venía sería algo muy doloroso…

Ahora si me contaras que paso en esa misión Lucy? -Erza la de cabello escarta miraba fijamente a la maga estelar esperando la respuesta-

Erza sabes que esto es mi doloroso para mí pero

LUCY YA DEJA ESO, LLEVAS 3 AÑOS NEGANDO QUE ALGO MAS AYA PASADO Y TODOS SABEMOS QUE SI PASO ALGO, TU YA NO LO PUEDES NEGAR

… Está bien te contare pero no grites, acabo de tener un mal sueño

Recordaste ese día no?

Si… Sé muy bien que fue una mala decisión pero bueno

Bueno Lucy se sincera que paso ese día

Antes Erza promete algo… -con voz temblorosa y tratando de aguantar las lagrimas-

Que cosa?

Después que te cuente, no me odies.

No te preocupes Lucy no creo que vaya odiarte…

Está bien… _  
_

_Ya estábamos cerca de la mansión abandonada, acampamos ya que ambos estábamos cansados, me di cuenta que cada vez él era más caballeroso de lo que uno esperaba, aun no le había contado a Natsu que salía con Sting, tenía que decírselo lo más pronto posible porque si vía algo tal vez lo destrozaría más, aunque niegue que aun este enamorado de mí.  
A la hora de dormir Natsu era más respetuoso con mi espacio que incluso se dormía en una rama para que yo tuviera privacidad.  
Al día siguiente hice un plan para entrar y Natsu siguió todo el plan sin objeción, nos habían pedido una piedra que había robado, no la encontramos hasta que de la nada Natsu comienza a destruir todo, se veía frenético, hasta que usa la magia y comienza a golpear el suelo, donde deja un camino, apenas lo abre comienza a bajar, pude notar que sus ojos estaban vacías y decide bajar pero con mucho temor entonces…_

Que pasa Lucy?

Pe-perdón Erza es que…

Está bien si hasta quieres contar tal vez mañana…

No espera… ya carga con esto por mucho tiempo… promete que no le dirás a nadie aun

Está bien…

_Estaba un hombre agarrando a Natsu el cuello mientras el trataba de zafarse, note que el cuarto estaba lleno de sangre, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia Natsu me grito diciendo que me fuera, mis piernas temblaban no sabía qué hacer, sabía que tenía que salir pero si lo asa Natsu morirá, abrí la puerta del León en cuanto Loki vio como estaba el lugar le dio ganas de vomitar el olor a sangre sobraba ahí pero aun así fue acatar aquel hombre pero el usa a Natsu de escudo, aun no sabía qué hacer, hice que Loki volviera estaba a punto de usar otra llave cuando siento un peso y veo que es Natsu muy herido y tratando de levantarse y me dice otra vez que me vaya, ahí es cuando el hombre saca una piedra que tenía una forma de dragón mientras me dice algo "__**As le caso a tu amigo, no me gustaría lastimar una hermosura como tú, yo solo quiero al Dragón Slayer**__" vi sus ojos eran grises entonces como si no tuvieran nada, veo a Natsu estaba dispuesto a pelear, a protegerme y otra vez dice que me vaya, cuando estaba a punto de salir algo pasa a lado mío un ensangrentado Natsu era, con una lanza clavada en el estómago y otro en el corazón, estaba horrorizada ya no sabía que hacer estaba a punto de pelear también pero escucho el susurro de Natsu diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, que volveríamos al gremio pero que saliera de ahí yo estaba llorando, no lo podía dejar solo pero de que serviría quedarme, le sería un estorbo, pase a lado de el cuándo estaba subiendo, miro abajo y lo que veo e-es…_

Erza lo siento ya no puedo toda esa sangre…

Está bien Lucy sabemos que ese mago era muy poderoso

Tal vez si lo hubiera ayudado… Tal vez me canse te contare!

Pero Lucy estas segura que…

Lo que paso fue, El hombre hizo que Natsu entrara en una esfera que cada vez se hacía más chica hasta que se desapareció mientras el hombre reía maniáticamente y dijo_ "Al fin tengo el cuerpo y el alma de un Dragón Slayer de fuego, ahora niña, por no querer irte tienes que morir_" ese fue el momento en que salió de la mansión y después ustedes llegan…

Cuerpo y Alma?

Yo tampoco entendí, pero después cuando casi me ataca tenia ahora los ojos rojos fuego…

Gracias Lucy escucharlo no da mucha cosa pero si te pones a pensarlo siempre ese tipo es un sádico

Si… es muy tarde y aun no llega Estela, debo ir a buscarla

Lucy no te preocupes… ella esta cerca.

No muy lejos de ahí, donde se podía escuchar una discusión algo infantil_  
_

Sabes que no tienes que acompañarme niñito

Por culpa de mi madre no puedo dejar a una viejita andando por ahí sola

COMO QUE VIEJITA

Tú me dices niñito no veo razón por la cual no debería decirte viejita, que seas unos meses mayor que yo no tienes derecho para llamarme niñito

Ni tú tienes derecho para decirme viejita

Es cierto pero como dije tu tampoco Eucliffe

Además yo puedo cuidarme sola, al final soy hija del gran Sting Eucliffe y de Lucy Heartfilia

… Heartfilia, tu madre es la única maga estelar sobreviviente no?

Claro, me siento tan orgullosa de ser hija de ellos

Entonces según tu eres muy fuerte no? Te parece bien si tenemos una pelea mañana?

Está bien, siéntete orgulloso de ser derrotado por mí una Eucliffe

Recuerda que ambos somos Dragón Slayer

Yo soy una Dragón Slayer y también Maga estelar así que no será una pelea sencilla

Esperare esa pelea con ansias

En ese entonces Erza escuchaba y miraba desde la ventana a los 2 niños, sonreía algo alegre, tal parece que habrá otra pelea

Al día siguiente ya todos en el gremio sabían de la pelea, muchos estaban emocionados ya que hace tiempo que no veían pelear a la pequeña Estela y pelear contra Nero que hasta ahora en sus 2 peleas las había ganado, muchos estaban intrigados por quien ganaría incluso apostaban y la mayoría era para Estela la otra parte para Nero y Marian junto a Julieta apostaron a que sería un empate, nadie estaba seguro de nada pero lo que si estaba seguro era que sería emocionante.

Te mostrare porque me siento orgullosa de mi apellido

Está bien a ver quién es el más fuerte

Siente este poder porque es la primera vez que usare esta llave Ábrete Puerta dorada: Taurus

Muuu protegeré a la hija de Lucy porque tendrá el mismo cuerpo sexy! Espera Natsu?

Eso es un torro o una vaca? Espera es un pervertido?!

Muuu parece que no lo eres bueno, are que Estela gane este combate -ante eso con la enorme hacha se abalanza contra Nero que solo sonríe-

-esquivando el ataque por poco- Uff por poco me das sabes

La próxima no fallare

Ja creo que ya tendré que usar magia_**, Hiryū no tsume (Garra del Dragón de Hielo)**_

Las manos de Nero comienza a congelarse mostrando de nuevo las finas garras con las cuales le gano a Gary, adelantando un poco la pelea Nero logro hacer que Taurus se tuviera que retirar, aunque este peleo en físico contra el no se vía cansado en lo más mínimo, Estela usa 2 llaves más la de Cáncer y el de Aries lo cual ambos pierden, aquí es donde la pelea se podría decidir.

Pensé que eras más débil, pero tal parece que no, ahora si vamos a pelear como los Dragón Slayer que somos

Al fin, fue una buena pelea tus llaves pero asi es como puedo considerar una pelea

Are que termine esto rápidamente, espero buena pelea

Lo mismo para ti

_**Hakuryū no Hōkō (Rugido del Dragón Blanco)**_

Aahh -tratando de bloquear el ataque y siendo lastimo- tch no debo subestimarte

Vamos y eso que fue un rugido suave

Entonces usare otra magia por la de hielo no serviré entonces

OTRA MAGIA?

Espera como que otra magia?! Sabes usar otra magia?!

De la nada un brisa fría pasa entra todos, entonces una presión de aire se siente, de la nada ráfagas de viento envuelven a Nero pareciendo que volara, cosa que deja a todos con la boca abierta pero sobre todo a Wendy, sentía aquel aroma de Grandine en el niño y lo que venía sorprendería a todos.

_**Tenryu no Hokou**_ _**(Rugido del Dragón Celestial)**_

MAGIE DE CIELO?!

Grandine!

Espera que aahh _**Hakuryū no Hōkō**_

Ambos rugidos chocaran provocando una gran explosión, pero entonces se escuchó un grito, todos se preocuparon pero cuando se disperse se nota que al final Nero era el ganador, todos se sorprendieron diciendo espera gano pero sobre todo MAGIA DEL CIELO?

Que estaba pensando ahora, mas misterios magia de cielo? Porque sabe esa magia eso responde porque tenia el olor a Grandine?!

Siento mucho el retraso, mañana les pondré el otro capitulo q ya lo tengo wiii

Nero: -.-U

Nos vemos mañana q les guste


	6. Corto tiempo para la verdad - 1º parte

Les explicare porque tarde, tuve problemas con el internet además la inspiración se fue, como pudieron ver en el capítulo no salió como esperaba, pero se los compensare con este capítulo.

Nero: mejor no lo vean

… Nero cállate o te rompo los dientes esta vez

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Capítulo 6: Corto tiempo para la verdad - Primera parte**

En un salón donde todo estaba oscuro de la nada es prendido un foco (espera ya habían focos no?) y se nota que hay una mesa y 3 sillas, alguien se acerca y sienta a alguien con la cara tapada entonces aparecen 2 personas que se sientan al frente del otro, el foco o como le quieran llamar comenzó a moverse, entonces le quitan la bolsa que tapaba la cara, era un niño, este niño era Nero que para colmo estaba amarrado y las 2 personas del frente eran Erza Scarlet la mujer más temible de todas y Gajeel Redfox uno de los Dragón Slayer, el de hierro, miraban fijamente al ojiazul, es a mi o esto parecía un interrogatorio estilo Miami (xD), bueno regresando miraban fijamente al niño explicare como llegaran a esa sala.

_15 Minutos antes_

Todo el mundo estaba ultra sorprendidos, Nero que ya mantenía el físico de Natsu que usaba una magia de Dragón Slayer de Hielo y ahora de aire? Todos miraban como Nero estaba apuntando a Estela que acostaba miraba fijamente a Nero, esas garras de hielo los hiso tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta cuando las creo, sabía que esa su derrota, al ver que se quita las garras, acepta la mano de su contrincante para poder levantarse, aunque comenzaron mal tal parece que comienza una nueva amistad entre ellos mientras tanto los del gremio miraban sorprendidos.

No, No es posible también sabes usar esa magia!

_Buena pelea, corta pero buena_

_Tramposo me tomaste con la guardia baja_

_No fue trampa solo fui astuto Eucliffe_

_Sabes dime Estela _

_Como quieras… Estela _

_No sabía que pudieras usar esa magia de cielo_

_Jeje bueno solo se usar esas magias_

_Te salvaste ok?_

_Si tú lo dices, pero en nuestra primera pelea yo te gane_

_-llegando con unos leves celos Gary- ejem saben que se siguen tomados de las manos_

_Eh?! -dándose cuenta y separándolas-_

_Estela quiero hablar contigo recuerda que íbamos a elegir una misión_

_Ah cierto jeje perdón Gary, nos vemos después Nero _

_Vale_

_Antes de que pudiera irse Erza se le hacer, al notar que no había nadie lo golpea en la nuca para que quedara inconsciente._

_Fin._

**Y** así volvemos al comienzo, Nero estaba entre asustado y nervioso, sabía que fue tonto haber usado esa magia en especial habiendo una maga del mismo tipo, sintiendo las miradas serias de ambos magos, lo que venía no sería nada bueno para **él**.

Que no eras un Dragón Slayer de Hielo? -habla Erza mientras "limpiaba" su espada enfrente de Nero- pero tal parece que sabes usar 2 magias pero lo curioso es que son de Dragón Slayer

Yo, e-etto…

Habla enano! -con enojo le dice Gajeel ya que Levy no estaba ahí podía hacer lo que quisiera-

Gajeel cálmate deja que él nos cuente si?

Está bien les diré -menciona el niño mientras dejaba las sogas aun lado-

ESPERA CUANDO TE LAS QUITASTES?!

Las sogas? Jeje hace rato…

Bueno ya que, será mejor que nos digas todo Nero

Erza hay algo que no te conté, apenas vi al niño sentí el olor de… Salamander

**A**penas Gajeel menciono eso Erza se deprimió un poco mientras Nero comenzó a temblar un poco pero lo suficiente para que ninguno de los 2 magos se diera cuenta, entonces la Scarlet mira a Nero fríamente, tenía que sacarle toda la información que pudier**a.**

Bien Nero espero que cooperes con todo

Yo fui criado por 3 dragones Yukio quien me enseño el de hielo, Grandine quien me enseño el del cielo y Metalica, aunque en realidad ella no me quiso enseñar usar su magia solo practicaba conmigo cuando era pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Espera cómo es posible que 3 dragones pudieron criarte

Yo… no se

Nero por si acaso sabes quienes son tus padres…

No… mis recuerdos son vagos

Niñito por que no estas con tus dragones?

Me dijeron que ya era grande para andar por mi cuenta, desde los 8 años creo que e recorrido gran parte de este mundo, bueno para mi

Desde los 8?!

No sabía que hacer hasta que un hombre me sugiero un gremio Fairy Tail, no tenía pensado entrar hasta que hace un mes un señor me salvo, era de Fairy Tail el mismo me dijo que se pondría feliz si tuviera más magos poderosos y eso que él me salvo jeje

Sabes cómo se llama?...

Laxus… así me dijo que se llamaba.

Laxus?

Entonces sigue dando vuelvas

No tengo mucho que ocultar verdad, solo que fui criado por 3 dragones

Pero eso no responde porque tienes esa bufanda y el olor a Salamander

Salamander?

Ese era el apodo de uno de nuestros miembros su nombre era…

Natsu Dragneel verdad? Aquel mago que murió en una misión con Lucy Heartfilia

No me sorprenda que sepas esa historia

Yo me encontré esta bufanda con un dragón, ese dragón me dio esta bufanda diciendo que le perteneció a s hijo, que reconoció que era de el…

Igneel!?

Creo ese era el nombre del dragón

Pero Lucy me dijo que Natsu desapareció con todo, todo lo que llevaba

Entonces no está muerto? Salamander no está muerto?!

**Ante** aquel descubrimiento más cosas estaban sin sentido, como es posible que la bufanda siguiera por ahí si Natsu había "muerto" será que Lucy le mintió a Erza? Pero porque, pero mientras Gajeel y Erza se veían sorprendidos el niño sonría algo aliviado, será que él seguía ocultando **algo?**

**Pasando** 3 días desde Nero seguía dando vuelvas en el gremio, al no tener un equipo se mantenía algo solo cuando, salían Aly, Estela, Marian bueno en si con todos los niños del gremio, siempre hablaba con Mira o Lisanna pero aun así se mantenía solo o apartado ya que normalmente se iba atrás a entrenar, antes eso Erza notaba la soledad del niño y fu a verlo entrenar dándose cuenta que era aún más fuerte de lo que **mostraba.**

Aahh! -congelando un árbol y después destruyéndolo con una pata- tch, una vez mas

-recostada en la pared estaba Erza mirando la gran fuerza de Nero- nada mal

Te odio -susurrando-

Odio?

_**Hiryū no hōkō (Rugido del Dragón de Hielo)**_

**Antes** de que Erza se diera cuenta Nero ya había lanzado el ataque, pudo notar la gran diferencia de poder que el que uso con Estela, aunque el otro era del cielo, el rugido dejo congelado gran parte donde paso el ataque además de que muchos árboles fueron destruidos, lo largo y poderoso que de demostraba la fuerza oculta del niño, pero cuando la Scarlet mira al niño nota a este cansado, con los puños cerrados y con una mirada de ira, aunque sus ojos eran ocultadas por aquellos goggles, veía la mueca de dolor que tenía, la de pelo escarlata se acerca al pelinegro, este al darse cuenta comienzo a relajarse y **sonreír.**

Hola señorita Erza

Nero… ese rugido

Eh?... jeje perdón es que no se sentía que debía hacerlo, lamento como quedo todo

Tu no usaste esa misma fuerza con Estela verdad?

Pues no, si lo usaba creo que la dejaría muy herida, no es por presumir pero es cierto

Si, ya lo veo, oye Nero no tienes ningún equipo aun verdad?

No, ya todos tiene un equipo, bueno llegue de la nada y todos ellos se conocían de desde pequeños así que no me dio por entrar a algún grupo

Pero te gustaría estar en alguno?

Me encantaría, saldría un rato además de que podría usar más mi magia

Quieres unirte a nuestro grupo

… Espere que cosa?!

Si quieres estar en nuestro equipo conmigo, Gray, Wendy y debes en cuando con Lucy y Estela.

ME ENCANTARIA!

Esa es la actitud, mañana partimos a una misión, a primera hora te quiero aquí está bien!?

CLARO SEÑORITA, NO SE VA A DEFRAUDAR

**Nero** entran al gremio muy feliz, mientras Erza lo miraba con una sonrisa, tal vez no era s hijo pero se parecía tanto a Natsu, entonces suspira y mira de nuevo los árboles que fueron afectados por el ataque un gran poder tenía el niño, entonces mira a un árbol alejado y **sonríe.**

Gray sé que estás ahí, es mejor que salgas

No pensé que lo pusieras en nuestro grupo Erza

Ni yo, pero el gran parecido que tiene con el no pude evitar hacerlo

Sabes si tu no lo hacías creo que lo hubiera hecho yo

A Wendy sé que le agradara estar con él, al tener el aroma a Grandine y saber usar la misma magia

A mí también, aunque sea de Dragón Slayer usa el hielo

Es bueno porque si se cansa le puedes hacer algo y él se lo comerá

Jajaja si… será mejor que vayas a elegir una misión

Si tienes razón vamos

**Al** día siguiente Nero estaba trepada en un árbol esperando a su "equipo" nuevo, bueno no sería nuevo ya que es el primero equipo donde está, la primera en llegar fue Erza, seguida de Wendy, Gray y por ultimo Lucy que había aceptado ir con **ánimos.**

**Estando **en un tren por alguna razón Nero no fue afectada por los transportes cosa que dejo algo sorprendido al grupo, aunque no les sorprendía de todo ya que Wendy también era Dragón Slayer y no le afectaba tampoco, pasando 1 hora, el grupo ya estaba recorriendo la cuidad, la misión trataba de encontrar y derrotar a un grupo de magos oscuros que se encontraban a las afuera de la cuidad, saliendo ya de la cuidad estaban listos para el plan de **Erza.**

Bien Gray, Wendy y yo iremos por delante, Lucy y Nero irán por detrás, les daré una señal para que avancen

Erza que pasa si nos encuentran? -pregunta la rubia-

Entonces peleen no hay de otra

Está bien, vamos Nero

Si!

**La misión** fue termina exitosamente solo que con daños secundarios provocados por Nero que no supo controlar sus ataques, al menos solo congelo las cosas y no los destruyo por completo, aunque este pensó que lo iban a regañar recibió un abrazo de Lucy que quería ocultar las lágrimas, pero antes de que pudieran retirarse, se escucha una risita dentro de la congelada mansión, de donde sale un niña con cabello negro, de 8 años, con un al verle el rostro tenía un gran **parecido** **a.**

Hikari!? -grita Nero entre sorprendido y asustado-

Esa niña se pa-parece a… -Gray quien solo miraba con miedo a la niña mientras retrocedía-

Es igual que…

Ultear…

Cuanto tiempo Nero o debería decirte nii-san

NII-SAN?!

Tu qué haces Hikari!? Y que le hicistes a tu cabello?!

Viajo, al igual que tu nii-san y quería tener el cabello parecido a ti Nii-san

Te dije que te quedaras!

Sabías que no te haría caso, pero mira ya estás en un gremio, eso es genial no? -con unos ojos vacíos y sonriendo algo cruel-

-Sintiendo un olor Nero y mirando hacia todos lados- PORQUE NO SALES COBARDE

Chicos será mejor que nos vayamos… Nero!?

DESGRACIADO DEJA DE USAR A MI HERMANA MUESTRATE

Vamos Nii-san que te pasa solo estamos nosotros

**Entonces **se escucha una risa algo diabólica mientras sale un hombre detrás de Hikari y la abraza, Nero al ver eso se comienza a enfurecer y a convertir sus manos en garras de hielo con una mirada de odio al hombre, mientras tanto Lucy con una cara de miedo que fue provocado al ver aquel hombre, no se le veía bien la cara pero por alguna razón a Lucy le hacía conocido y un conocido nada **bueno.**

Suéltala…

Pero mírala ella no me quiere soltar a mi

HIKARI SUELTALO AHORA

No quiero! Yo lo quiero

Ya vez, hasta tu hermana te rechaza, igual que tu estúpido padre

NO LE DIGAS ASI

Jajaja -entonces se da cuenta de la presencia de los demás pero sobre todo la de Lucy- vaya vaya vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí, tengo que agradecer mucho mujer

Eh?... yo?

De qué habla ese hombre Lucy

Oh no me digas que… jajaja entonces no se lo dijiste a nadie, preferiste salvar tu reputación jajaja me caes bien mujer.

Tú eres, ese mago

El mismo, gracias por darme a Natsu

-apunto de atacar con las garras de hielo pero parando- que cosa?...

Da-darte a Na-Natsu?

Lucy! A que se refiere con eso?! -con enojo mira a Lucy, Erza-

Lucy-san?... usted

Ohi es broma cierto?...

Yo… Yo no hice nada…

Claro que lo hiciste, si no hubiera sido por la madre del niño ahora no existirías Nero Igneel Dragneel Milkovich.

Milkovich!? -dijeron todos los del grupo viendo a Nero-

Eres hijo de Ultear …

**Nero hijo de Ultear Milkovich, como es posible eso?! Esperen, Lucy ayudo aquel mago a atrapar a Natsu?, entonces lo que le dijo a Erza era mentira, Nero porque quería ocultar la verdad, quien es ese mago, pero sobre todo como es posible que Lucy haya hecho eso?...**

… Creo que me pase un poco

Nero: -leyendo- pusiste demasiada información! Además esas adelantando esto!

Bueno sobre eso no te preocupes he puesto tantas cosas que no tienen sentido, así que falta ver si en verdad son hijos de ellos

Nero: Cuando les dirás la sorpresa?

A su tiempo, sé que les gustara

Nero: -.-U

Ahora perdón por no haber lo puesto el domingo, yo me fui a un lugar con mi madre y llegamos ayer a las 11:20, me moría del sueño y me dormí enseguida, no hace mucho fue que me desperté y aquí el capítulo!

Nero: con demasiada información

Cállate, pronto verán porque esto va algo rápido (si es que lo vieron asi) todo a su tiempo xD

El capítulo 7 lo comenzare ahora mismo para el viernes, nos vemos


	7. Corto tiempo para la verdad - 2º parte

-viendo el manga- NOOOO

Nero: aagg no grites

-golpeando a Nero- te me callas… matare a Minerva

Nero: pero no puedes sabes que ella fue

Cállate si dices algo más dañaras la sorpresa

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Capítulo 7: Corto tiempo para la verdad - Segunda parte**

**Un silencio,** un gran silencio había en el gremio, Después de que Erza dijo todo lo que paso, era poco creíble lo que decía la Scarlet, Lucy traicionar a Natsu?, era impensable, aunque lo que todos si creen es que sea hijo de el pero lo que tampoco creen es que sea de Ultear, ellos jamás tuvieron esa clase de relación, lo venían venir si era con Lucy pero **con Ultear? **

**En otro lado**, más bien en la enfermería del gremio, estaba Nero a lado de su hermana menor, Hikari, después de aquella pelea, su hermana fue la que termino peor, se había dado cuenta que aún era muy débil como para poder cuidarla, aunque mucho lo alagaran por ser fuerte, él sabía que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ver a su hermana herida le respondía todo, tenía que ser más fuerte por el bien su hermana y para saber dónde estaban sus padres, apenas hizo una misión y ya todos saben quién es el, no pudo durar un mes en un gremio, al fin hizo amigos, es que acaso esa era su maldición? Porque tenía que pasar esto, **se decía.**

_Un día antes - día de la misión_

_**Lucy, estaba**__ de rodillas llorando, había recordado todo, ni ella misma se creía lo que había hecho, en serio le había entregado aquel hombre a su mejor amigo?, había perdido la razón o qué? Esto era real, o no, ella ya ni sabía que pasaba, al alzar la mirada ve a sus compañeros n su rostro solo mostraban decepción, era de esperarse la Maga Estelar hizo algo imperdonable, mientras ellos se mantenían en silencio, Nero no paraba de atacar aquel hombre, siempre __**terminaba fallando.**_

_Vamos niño eres hijo de Natsu Dragneel no?_

_NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE __**Hiryū no hōkō (Rugido del Dragón de Hielo)**_

_-esquivando el ataque por poco y sonriendo algo sádico- jajaja as mejorado niño pero porque no usas la misma magia que tu padre? Tal vez así logres que te dé a tu hermana_

_Cállate desgraciado jamás usare esa magia con personas como tu_

_Entonces porque no muestras tus otros poderes, al final fuiste criado por 5 dragones _

_!? 5 dragones -la que dice eso es nadie más ni nadie menos que Wendy, al tener un oído tan agudo logro escuchar aquella conversación claramente-_

_Que pasa Wendy, como que 5 dragones?_

_Erza… Nero fue criado por 5 dragones_

_QUE!? -gritaron Erza, Gray y Lucy, aunque la última estaba decaída- _

_Vamos ya has mostrado la magia de Grandine y de Yukio, porque no muestras el de Denki para comenzar, es más quiero tener una pelea seria contigo, como jamás lo tuve como tu padre_

_Aceptare pelear contigo, a cambio de que me des a mi hermana!_

_-sonriendo más y riéndose- por mi está bien, aun son muy débiles como para que los pueda usar, ten a tu hermanita_

_**Entonces el hombre**__ deja inconsciente a Hikari y se lo lanza al pequeño que logra atraparla, al verla de cerca nota que esta lastimada, lo cual hace que s ira aumente más, la deja en un lado segura, por un momento Nero olvida que sus __**"compañeros" estaban viéndolo.**_

_Te hare pagar, te hare pagar por haber dejado así a mi hermana!_

_Me da igual, yo solo quiero, tu magia_

_**Tenryu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón Celestial)**_

_**Shi no ōbu (Orbe de Muerte)**_

_-a lo lejas- Eso es… Muerte Mágica!? Nero esquiva ese ataque, tu rugido no podrá!_

_Y tal como dijo Erza, aquel ataque atravesó de una vez el rugido de Nero, si no hubiera sido por los reflejos que este tuviera tal vez ahora estaría muerto, una gran explosión surgió desde del choque del ataque a los árboles, al dispersarse el humo se nota que donde había golpeado ya no había nada, todo estaba muerto, Nero con solo ver eso comenzó a temblar un poco pero a la vez comenzó a sonreír demostrando un lema que nadie había escuchado oír hace tiempo._

_**Estoy encendido!**_

_Ohh linda frase, se nota que tienes algo de tu padre_

_Na-Natsu…_

_Te mostrare lo que Denki me enseño por último __**Rairyū no Hōkō (Rugido del dragón del rayo)**_

_Tch solo eso? -el ataque es divido en dos con las manos desnudas de aquel desconocido- Mira niño yo quiero una pelea seria si sigues jugando te mostrare la muerte_

_**Rairyū no Saiga (Colmillo del Dragón del Rayo)**_

_-viendo a Nero que lanza el ataque desde el cielo y cabreado- ya me cansaste niño, la próxima vez se mas fuerte__** Shi no nami (Onda de Muerte)**_

_**En ese momento**__ Nero comenzó a temblar, fue una mala idea haber saltado para tratar de dar mejor ataque, la onda explota, por alguna razón antes de perder la razón, logra sentir que alguien lo agarra, no pudo ver bien quien era pero tenía el __**pelo negro y ojos rojos.**_

_Actualidad _

**Era de noche** y ya todos abandonaban en gremio, había mucha suerte que los hijos de algunos magos no estuvieran en el gremio, Erza, solo miraba la puerta de la enfermaría, esperanzada de que saliera Nero de ahí y pero no fue así, tal parece que prefirió estar con hermana y más porque aquella onda **casi le toca.**

Erza mejor vámonos, debemos comprender como estas -le dice Gray mientras cargada a una cansa Juvia-

Lo sé pero me preocupa, él me dijo que había viajado desde los 8 ahora debe tener 10 por lo cual no ha visto a su hermana hace 2 años

Erza se sincera, quieres que te diga todo verdad? Ahora si no?

Pues si… pero primero debo hablar con Lucy… ella nos ocultó algo muy terrible

Pero no sabemos si ella

Ella sí lo hizo… viste como se arrepentía no?... es suerte que Estela no este, no le agradaría ver a su madre así

Vamos Erza mañana es otro día… yo también quiero saber más, en especial ahora que sabemos que es hijo de Natsu y de… Ultear

A ti también te parece increíble no?... ellos tener una relación así…

Si… Jamás me imagine a Ultear de madre (y creo que nadie se lo imaginaba no? xD)

**Mientras ellos** salían del gremio, Nero no podía apartarse de su hermana, aunque este más herido y cansado que este no paraba de verla, se notaba que le dolía bastante **ver a Hikari herida.**

Hermanita en serio perdón perdón… tenía que hacerme más fuerte… te lo había prometido… soy el peor hermano del mundo -ante eso comienza a llorar-

Ni-nii-san no te preocupes -Hikari le comienza hablar suavemente y tratando de tocarle la mejilla- estoy mejor aquí que con ese mago… no pidas perdón

Claro que tengo que hacerlo, mira cómo te dejo… me siento débil cuando papá no está…

Nii-san papa nos prometió que algún día volveríamos a verlo, ten esperanza

Hikari… -acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo- eres idéntica a mamá... siempre cuidando de nosotros

Aunque ella este en el cielo

Siempre nos cuidara -dijeron ambos, con unas lágrimas pero sonriendo-

**Un triste pero a la vez bonito encuentro, Nero guardara algún rencor a Lucy al saber que traiciono a su padre, o la aura tranquila de su hermana lo tranquilizara, Ultear muerta?!, Lucy en verdad estará arrepentida o solo es pura pantalla? Pero sobre todo, Erza le sacara información a los niños? Además Nero fue criado por 5 dragones? **

Ok otra vez no salió como esperaba

Nero: entonces no escribas -.-U

No puedo quiero llorar…

Nero: vamos ya podemos decir la sorpresa?

Buuu está bien, doy muchas gracias por aquellos que leen mi fic, al comienzo pensé que sería un fracaso y Nero aun dice que es un fracaso pero yo no lo veo así, yo lo siento como una gran pero gran idea esta, aunque fueran pocos quienes lo leían me alegraba porque al menos fue alguien, eso si me hubiera puesto triste

Nero: era mejor que lo pusieran

Estúpido pendejo, por lo cual les diré porque puse mucha información e iba rápido

Nero: es que habrá

_**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA XD**_

Nero: wii -.-U

Creo que nadie se esperaba eso, ahora adiós y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima semana.


	8. Con una decisión

-cantando Mozaik Role de Gumi- Aishitatte iu no desuka?

Nero: shigamitsuite mogaku koto wo

koroshitatte ii ja nai ka

Nero: kimi ga

kirau

Ambos: atashi nante!... -viendo a todos-

Ejem amm… Corre Fic!

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 8: con una decisión **

**Aproximadamente ya habían pasado 5 días, varios ya habían vuelvo de algunas misiones **otros se iban, aunque aquellos que conocieron a Natsu ya sabían la historia, al igual que muchos parece impensable lo que hizo Lucy, nadie asegura nada, pero aun así las diversión que siempre hubo en aquel gremio jamás moriría, bueno los que más peleas formaban no estaban del todo bien, las sonrisas de varios fueron cambiados por unas falsas, además de que hace 4 días fue que Nero salió junto a su hermana que estaba mejor, muchos quedaron asombrado ya que si tenía un parecido a Ultear, bueno eso solo lo sabían las personas que la conocían, pero lo que les sorprendió e incluso al grupo fue que el cabello de la niña al llegar era negro **y ahora era rosado con las puntas negras, en cortas palabras lo contrario al cabello de Nero.**

**Todo el gremio no les hizo ni una pregunta, sabían que debían estar solos **sin presiones, Erza que principalmente era la preguntona fue la que pidió eso, pero lo que al menos le alegro un poco **fue que el pequeño sonriera un poco cuando cargaba a su hermana.**

**Los hijos de los magos que ellos habían llegado ese mismo día** que se fue Nero con su hermana ellos se preguntaban dónde estaba, porque al parecer nadie les había informado y si esos pequeños niños formaban un grupo **de 2 así les era fácil agarrar misiones duras y que el dinero fuera suficiente para todos.**

Buu porque nadie nos dice nada -la pequeña Scarlet con aburrimiento habla mientras come un pastel de fresa-

A ti solo te interesa saber dónde está Nero -hablan los mellizos Fullbuster, Julieta y Gary aunque el ultimo con tono burlón al ver la cara roja de la Scarlet era idéntica a su cabello-

Ara ara que interesante, quien es Nero -con una dulce voz aparece de la nada el hijo de Mira de unos 13 años de nombre Soraru, con una leve sonrisa mira a Aly-

Es un niño ósea es nuevo, a verdad que no sabías, ahora que me doy cuenta donde esta Sasha y Nex -de entre 10 años con cabello color azul, con una aura tranquila es Katherine Conbolt, también conocida como Katy-

Sasha está con su abuelo Gildarts y Nex no se a lo más seguro con su padre -habla el peliblanco de ojos verde agua-

Rogue Cheney… debe ser grandioso ser hijo de un Dragón Slayer, verdad Marian?

Pues… un poco, lo mejor es que puedes comer tu propio elemento

Es tan tierno él, además es el rival de mi tonto hermano

Oye! Julieta prefieres a Nex antes de que a mí? A tu hermano?

Al menos él es más cercano a Estela que tu

… eso me dolió -en una esquina oscura y en ropa interior-

Vamos Gary no es tan malo o sí? -de entre 13 años un niño con cabellos azules trataba de subirle el ánimo al pequeño Fullbuster-

Cállate Sieg tu no entiendes mi dolor

Nii-sama no creo que se mejor

Aly sabes que no me gusta que me digas "Nii-sama" me haces sentir más viejo

Perdón Siegrain pero es la costumbre fueron 8 años de mi vida diciéndote así

Jajaja... esperen… donde esta Estela?

**A las afueras del gremio se** encontraba la mencionada mirando una flor, algo deprimente, porque estaba así? cualquiera pensaría que es porque les fue mal en una misión pero según sus compañeros fue una de las mejores misiones, **porque la hija del Eucliffe estaba así entonces?**

**Alejándonos de ahí más bien a las fueras de Magnolia** se ven 2 niños en un lago tratando de pescar tal aparece, el niño de cabellos negros es Nero junto a su hermana menor Hikari **aunque la última aun con heridas pero sonriendo.**

Nii-san estas seguro de la idea?

Si Hikari… me duele la idea pero tenemos que hacerlo

Pero papá dijo

Lo sé!... pero tenemos un camino, no podemos desviarnos mas

Peor lo dices más porque quieres alejarte de esa mujer no? Lucy Heartfilia

Hikari te pido que no menciones su nombre

Peor no sabemos si fue e

Si fue ella!... Papá me dijo que fue su mejor amiga, la más cercana a el quien lo traiciono, además de que me dijo que los sentimientos que tenía el, antes por ella y que aún tiene…

Eso quiere decir…

Papá si **quería** a mamá pero a la que **amaba** era a esa mujer, sé que no es tan mala gente pero no quiero estar cerca de ella

Está bien Nii-san… tenemos que encontrar a papá

**De entre la ropa de la niña saca una foto** donde se encontraban ellos 2 más pequeños Nero de 6 y Hikari de 4, además un hombre de cabellos color rosa con una sonrisa tierna, su cabellera le llegaba hasta los hombros y era muy puntiagudo, con ojos de color verde oscuro, además de notar que tenía un poco de barba, a lado de este una mujer que se notaba que era mayor que el pelirosa, la extensión de su cabello no se podía decir que tan largara era pero que era larga, lo es, su cabello era de color negro, aunque no se le veía todo el cuerpo se notaba que era una mujer esbelta también sonriendo, **parecía una familia muy unida y feliz.**

Aun guardas la foto

Claro, es uno de los pocos recuerdos, yo tengo la foto y tú la bufanda de papá

Si… oh al fin pica algo! -jalando de una sola vez y saliendo un enorme pez-

Genial si estuviera Happy y Shiro tal vez gritarían

! Happy y Shiro! Verdad cuando nos vayamos tenemos que buscarlos donde Melody

Niisan te vas a emocionar mucho cuando la veas no?

Cállate ella no me gusta!

Yo jamas dije que te gustara

… he caído en tu trampa pero no me gusta

… jajaja -los comienza a reírse mientras tanto el pez trata de entrar de nuevo al rio o lago o lo que sea-

A dónde vas pececito?... _**Tenryū no Yokugeki**_ (Alas del Dragón del Cielo)

Sigue vivo… mi turno Nii-san_** Suirō no hōkō **_(Rugido del dragón de agua)

**Serca de ahí estaba Estela que desde **el gremio comenzó a buscar a Nero, al estar cerca del lago logra visualizar a Nero pero junto a una niña que es Hikari, por alguna razón esta comienza a molestarse y cuando estaba a punto de avanzar mira el ataque de la niña lo cual la deja con cara de sorprendida ya** que el ataque fue muy poderoso, pero al menos no desapareció el pez.**

Qué... fu-fue eso?!

Bien hecho Hikari! Te has hecho fuerte pero ten cuidado con la fuerza

Perdóname Nii-san sabes que aún no puedo controlarlo

Nii-san!? Ella es hermana de Nero?!

Mm? Nii-san escuchaste algo

Mm creo que sí y creo q era el pescado… Bueno mejor vamos a la casa, hay que dormir temprano, nos quedan un largo viaje

Pero sigues seguro de dejar el gremio

Sí solo hablare con el maestro a primera hora…

Nero se va?...

**Mientras la rubia que había escuchado todo, se entristece más pero con una decisión… ve donde viven**

**Muy pero muy lejos de Magnolia casi fuera de Fiore** 3 personas 2 hombres y 1 mujer venían una casa destruida por las llamas mientras sonreían sádicamente la mujer usa magia de fuego ya que lanza un ataque lo cual hace que se escuchen gritos dentro de la casa, el primer hombre parecía cansarse de los gritos y con un moviento de las manos cae un enorme rayo negro a la casa, ahora si la casa estaba en escombros, los 3 vuelven a sonreír al ver que estaban rodeados por **Guardias del Reino de Fiore junto a Lahar y Doranbolt quienes no habían cambiado mucho.**

Por el poder que me otorgaron los arresto por 7 delitos, será mejor que se entreguen o sufrirán las consecuencias -habla Lahar- en especial usted mujer

O vaya, consecuencias? No me hagan reír, ustedes son tan débiles usted señor machista entienda algo, jamás nos entregaremos hasta encontrar a nuestra presa

Y los que van a sufrir consecuencias son ustedes si no nos dejan

Yo me encargo -habla Doranbolt-_**Shunshin no Mahō**_ (Magia de Teletransportación)

Que patético -logrando agarrar a Doranbolt sin siquiera moverse mucho- pensé que eran más fuerte

Pero como! -logrando soltarse-

Chicos aléjense

Uh uh no debieron meter con el machistas

Los veremos en el otro mundo

Lo dejaron solo?

Si quieren vivir aléjense y claro que los estoy advirtiendo _**Shi no Maho**_ (Muerte Mágica)

No puede ser! Todos váyanse de aquí ahora mismo

**Doranbolt agarra a Lahar mientras usa su Magia de Teletransportación** lo único malo es que no pudieron salvar a los guardias, aunque no se vio nada alrededor de aquel hombre había muerto, el ataque que uso era parecido a La Onda de Muerte pero la diferencia era que uno si se notaba y el otro no, **este hombre comienza** **a silbar y re aparecen sus compañeros.**

Jajaja que cobardes ya se largaron

Señor nosotros podíamos con ellos, aunque nos encanta esta muerte

Solo avancemos esos niños deben andar por ahí y su magia creciendo, aunque es mejor que siga creciendo su poder mágico

Aun me sorprende que 2 niños hayan podido soportar tanto poder mágico

Y más cuando cada uno aprendió 5 magias de Dragón Slayer

Es por eso que el Maestro los quiere, y tenemos que avanzar, tal vez podríamos ver antes sus poderes

Tiene razón bueno al menos ya conseguimos el pergamino

No puedo creer que esa casa tan patética tuviera algo de tanto poder

Como ven, a veces lo más poderoso del mundo no tiene que estar precisamente en un lugar poderoso, lo mismo pasa con los niños

Bueno avanzando que tal vez regresen esos machistas

Señor como eran los nombres de los niños

Nero y Hikari Dragneel Milkovich

**Quienes son estos personajes misterios que han salido de la nada? Porque estela estaba molesta al ver a Nero con Hikari, esperan! NERO SE VA A SALIR DEL GREMIO? PORQUE?! **

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, PERDON! Estuve súper ocupada estas 2 semanas?... además andaba con falta de inspiración y creo que me salió más o menos y corto!

Nero: y les tenemos otro aviso

Tal vez haga solo 2 capítulos más que sería el final de temporada

Nero: pero no se preocupen ya estamos preparando la segunda temporada

Pero lo malo es que pronto comienzo clases y por eso pensé dividirlo en 2 temporadas… además quiero poner Lime…

Nero: aamm Hikari dijiste eso en voz alta

Aahh bromeaba bromeaba… am chicos podrían olvidar lo del canto aya arriba… jeje

Nero: bueno nos vemos en penúltimo capitulo

No se lo pierdan xD


	9. Amistades

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.  
**

**Penúltimo capítulo - 9: amistades  
**

**Ya era de noche, el cielo estrellado, los sapos cantas** y una niña de nombre Estela miraba aquel oscuro pero pintoresco cielo, con una mirada triste, y con un leve moretón en la frente se alejaba de la ventana mientras camina hacia la cocina, **porque se sentía triste, se preguntaba, mientras se serbia un jugo recordó lo que había pasado en la tarde.  
**

_Flash Back - 3 horas antes  
_

Estela quien aún seguida escondida miraba fijamente a Hikari, parecía que algo no le cuadraba, pero cuando se distrae solo momento, nota que comienzan a partir, esta los seguir pero recordando lo que había dicho la pelirosada mientras baja la mirada _"Porque Nero se va…"_ al alzar la mirada se da cuenta que ya estaba enfrente de un árbol, provocando un fuerte golpe.

Mientras lo que estaban más adelante sonreían, en realidad no les importaba quien se había golpeado, de la nada la niña saca un frasco con un líquido que comienza a esparcir alrededor, al terminar el fresco comienzan a correr más rápido, para que no querían que supieran donde vivían.

Regresando con una golpeada Estela, que sufría un poco de mareo, al reaccionar mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que se había quedado atrás, suspirando con pesadez, comienza a regresar por donde se había venido.

_Fin del Flash Back  
_

**Noche corta, día largo así pensaba que sería hoy Estela,** pero al llegar al gremio se llevó una gran sorpresa, su "amigo" Nero estaba ahí hablando con Mira, estaba en shock pero porque? Estaba segura que había escuchado bien, pero lo que no sabía era que los hermanos hablaron de eso más tarde, entonces el hijo de Salamander mira a la recién llega, haciendo una señal de que fuera donde estaba el, aunque este la estaba llamando con los ojos cerrados al darse cuenta la rubia ya se había lanzado enzima de este dejando todos en shock en especial a su madre que ya hace rato estaba en el gremio, pero ciertas niñas miraban la escena con un "leve" celos si se puede decir eso, mientras que los niños que estaban cercas, se alejaban poco a poco no les gustaba el aura que tenía Aly, Julieta y Lisa, mientras la hermana del pelinegro miraba divertida la escena, **aunque era menor ella era más atenta a lo que le rodeaba que su torpe hermano**.

Amm Estela pa-pasa algo? -entre nerviosismo, asustado y algo extraño pregunta Nero con un leve sonrojo ya que los pechos en "crecimiento" de la rubia era lo que primero que tenía en frente-

… baka -susurro suave, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia afuera del gremio con la cabeza hacia abajo, pero al tener la cabeza así nadie había notaba el gran sonrojo que tenía, estaba muerta de la vergüenza, como pudo haber hecho eso enfrente del todo el gremio, estaba loca o qué?- soy una baka

… que fue eso? -levantando del suelo mientras se sacudía el polvo, estaba extrañado ante ese acto de LA Dragón Slayer, al volver a hablar con Mira, esta tenía una sonrisa tierna y picardía, por alguna razón él se sentía incómodo- que pasa Mira-san je-jeje

No nada Nero-kun solo que… no pensabas tomar una misión?

Ah verdad tengo que ahorrar mucho con mi hermana, pero me sigue sorprendiendo que ustedes hayan aceptado

Nero-kun todos sabemos porque lo hacen, es por eso que tu hermana ya es parte del gremio, con solo verla demuestra la misma pureza de tu padre, mientras tú la confianza de él, si hubiéramos negado es como negar a Natsu además -tocando la mejilla suavemente de este mientras le da un beso en la frente- eres idéntico a Natsu.

**Shock esa era la palabra que describía todo SHOCK!** Creo que nadie se lo esperaba, aquella escena era tierna y conmovedora, el niño se sonrojo fuerte mente mientras miraba el suelo, entonces todos comienzan a reírse ante aquella reacción, entonces Hikari comienza acercarse y abrazarlo mientras sonreía, el gremio comenzó a parar, Nero y Hikari se comenzaron abrazar fuertemente, ahí fue donde todos sonrieron, era interesante lo que veían según muchos, Lucy que no estaba muy lejos con una mirada triste se comenzaba a retirarse, era como ver un mini Natsu y una mini Ultear, provocándole un fuerte dolor, **además del dolor que cargaba al descubrir lo que hizo, la ponía peor.**

**Estela que estaba afuera viendo el paisaje** se da cuenta de la presencia de su madre, entonces la ve salir del gremio, extrañaba pensaba seguirla pero entonces las puertas del gremio se abren bruscamente y alguien sale disparo, era nadie más ni nadie manos que Nero Dragneel, espera… Nero? Volando?... NERO ACABO DE SALIR VOLANDO DEL GREMIO!? Al mirar adentro nota a la pequeña Dragneel sonriendo el brazo derecho estaba cubierto de hielo mientras que el brazo izquierdo de agua, entonces dirije su mirada hacia al recién salido, este solo sonríe algo divertido y **se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado, que acaso de pasar?  
**

Woo viste eso, ataco a su hermano tan rápido que no vi

Como quieres que lo veo, si tu no lo vistes menos yo

Bien Hikari si eres más fuerte, pero recuerda quien llevo casi toda su vida protegiéndote

Nii-san yo sé que aún no puedo superarte pero aún tengo esperanza

Bueno al menos sé que tengo que preocuparme menos por ti

**Mientras todos reían Estela seguía confundida** pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, siente que alguien le agarra la mano y la jala, estando apunto de golpear **a esa persona se da cuenta que era el Dragneel mayor**.

Que pasa Nero, acaso el golpe de tu propia hermana te dejo aturdido

Bueno enrealidad quería pedirte algo

Haber dime, mientras no sea nada pervertido

Claro que no es eso! Yo no soy como los de Blue Pegasus

Jaja era broma tonto, que quieres

Acompáñame a una misión con mi hermana

…. Qué?... espera quieres que los acompañe? Para que

Tu sabes que pienso ir me, tú eras la que estaba en el bosque espiando -con simpleza le dice al ver la cara roja de la niña, le parecía divertido después-

Y-yo n-no l-los es-espia-piaba! -la oji chocolate trataba de mirar hacia otro lado estaba a punto de reclamar algo pero se da cuenta de algo, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo… estaba agarrada de las manos con Nero, por alguna razón se sentía más nerviosa de lo que estaba su vergüenza creció y por auto reflejo le da una cachetada a Nero grave error- e-eh… eh!?

Aauu porque fue eso? No hice nada malo, bueno burlarme pero no te una justificación para darme una cachetada, auch… tienes la mano pesada sabes

Aahh go-gome… pero fue tu culpa!... oye y sobre la misión

A si… Mira me dio una muy fuerte según algunos magos, por lo cual pedí un poco de ayuda, tú tienes un grupo verdad conformado por 2 grupos, quiero invitar a todos para esta misión, asi tal vez sea mejor que solo 3 personas

Me agrada tu teoría mm vale yo le aviso los demás, voy a pedirle a Mira que me muestre cual es la misión y vamos

Gracias Estela-_chan_

**Mientras este desaparecía la niña suspiro **pesadamente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios,** tal parece que ya todo había vuelvo a la normalidad… verdad?**

**Al día siguiente ya todos estaban** listos, al parecer Estela logro convencer a todos… aunque le fue difícil convencer a su **mejor** **amigo… Nex Cheney**

Oye alégrate un poco, siempre serio como tu papá -con tono alto y molesto le habla Estela a Nex, con cabellera color plateada y ojos marrón, heredada de su madre, aunque en si su físico es la misma de su padre, además de tétrico carácter-

No sé cómo me convences de venir a esto

Presumido que eres

Ammm quien es él? -pregunta Nero al ver como discutían-

Nex es el hijo Rogue Cheney, es muy fuerte, tiene 11 su mamá es Yukino Aguria -le responde Marian mientras jugaba con Hikari-

Son parejas -pregunta con la que jugaba-

No, pero muchos dicen que si

Bueno mientras la misión salga bien, aunque es mejor pasarlo en grupo -comento Nero con una gran sonrisa- ohh ya viene el tren -entonces de la nada nota una aura depresiva junto unas palabras "o no no…", al darse cuenta eran Marian, Estela, Nex y por alguna extraña razón Katy que era otra Dragón Slayer está de lo más tranquila- amm eh?

Oye tonto, tú no te mareas en los transportes? -dijo una voz no muy agradable para Nero-

No, es por eso que están así ellos pervertido? -le responde este con una sonrisa arrogante-

Mira tonto estamos en una misión, no creo que sea bueno pelear -mientras decía eso ya tenía la frente junta la de Nero-

Ni yo creo que sea bueno pero tú ya estas ca

**Antes de que pudiera responder sienten una aura **aterradora detrás de ellos, al virarse se dan cuenta que había un monstro… UN MONSTRO LLAMADO ALY, ni el bicho del aro o del juego del miedo daba más miedo **que ella, carajo heredo también lo peor de su madre sálvense quien pueda!**

Miren pequeños idiotas, estamos en una misión, tenemos que mostrar seriedad, muchos saben que nuestros padres aun no nos tienen mucha confianza… Y DEJEN DE PELEAR!

-abrazándose juntos y saltando- jamás pelearemos si

Bien! Ahora todos entren -dice mientras arrastraba a 3 Dragones Slayer que trataban de salir del tren-

Esto parece divertido no? Nii-san?

Si… me alegro que te guste, bueno vamos que después no dejan

Siii!

Entonces vamos que se tardan mucho -habla Katy recostada cerca de la pared del tren mientras ayuda a Hikari a subir-

Gracias

Sabes Nero… me cae bien tu hermana e igual tu como mi madre dice la familia crece

-algo sorprendido y sonriendo mientras susurra- una familia

**En el tren todo estaba tranquilo menos algo **que 3 personitas estaban mareados y apunto de estar inconscientes, mientras los demás solo los venían divertidos, pero la mirada de la mayoría fue hacia el puesto que tenían a lado, donde estaban, Katy, Nero, Aly, Hikari y Julieta, parecían llevarse bien pero lo que **les sorprendió fue ver a Nero y Hikari normal, tal parece que ellos no sufrían aquel mareo.**

**Al llegar a su destino Hargeon ciertas personitas **estaban pasando pena públicamente al decir ciertas palabras "JAMAS DEJARE EL PURO SER DE LA TIERRA JAMAS" "TE AMO TIERRA ERES MI SALVACION" "AL CARAJO TODO EL MUNDO NUNCA ENTRO AL TREN" **mientras sus compañeros sonrían nerviosos ante eso.**

Amm chicos tenemos una misión recuerdan? Y ya dejen de besar, lamer y… oye no hagas eso!

No quiero, yo amo el suelo, la tierra, donde yo me puedo mover!

… Creo que estas muy exagera Estela

Cállate Gary! Tú no sabes cómo me siento en los transportes

Y creo que nadie más lo sabrá, vámonos chicos déjenlos aquí está loca -lo último dijo entre susurro Julieta mientras se ponía hablar Hikari-

COMO QUE LOCA VEN AQUÍ JULIETA

**Una tranquila misión si tranquila describe la palabra tranquila para los de Fairy Tail, bueno al menos harían la misión… no? **

**Despues de tan solo 3 horas de haber** llegado a Hargeon nuestros mini magos ya estaban de regreso al tren, la misión? Atrapar a los ladrones de aquel hotel, y con 6 dragón Slayer rastreando los olores creen que hubieran tardado tanto?, ahora el problema era… **los 3 pobres Dragóns Slayer que ya no se sentían del todo bien…**

NO VOLVERE AL TREN JAMAS

VA CONTRA MI FORMA DE SER, PERO… PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES

PORQUE TENEMOS QUE VOLVER POR TREN PAPÁ

**Si una tranquila misión… bueno están poco tiempo uno puede lograr tener amistades no? Pero ahí algo que no concuerda… entonces cuando se irán Nero y Hikari?**

Bueno se que termino raro pero es que asta ahí llego mi imaginación

Nero: y pronto osea hoy…

Un one-shot y un ova dedicado al estúpido 14 de febrero

Nero: buuu


	10. Ova

_Puede que no te amé pero sé que te quiero lo suficiente para lograr amarte_

En una caballa muy lejos de Fiore casi, una mujer curaba las herida de cierto pelirosa, la mujer mostraba mucha preocupación, al fijarnos se ve que la mujer esta embaraza.

_Ultear no te preocupes estoy, solo fueron muy fuertes los ataques de Igneel_

_Ya Natsu, es mejor que te cuides, ya me falta poco para tener al bebe_

_Nu-nuestro bebe _-con su típica sonrisa mientras trataba de acariciar la barriga de la pelinegra-

_Si, aun me sorprende que vayamos tener un bebe Natsu_

_Lo dices por "eso" verdad Ul_

_Te dije que no me dije a… !_

La mujer con un gran sonrojo y sonriendo acepta el beso, el beso que le dio el Dragón Slayer, ella sabía que el aun Amaba a Lucy pero no quería decir que se rindiera, aquel chico despistado, poco respetuoso pero valiente que le roba el corazón, por el haría lo posible.

Al faltar el aire ambos se separan pero con una gran sonrisa y sonrojo

_Natsu que no me amas como ella pero, hare lo posible para que me puedas amar a mi_

_No te preocupes Ul, yo te quiero mucho pero te sere sincero, se que me podre enamorar ti, porque eres tan bella que sería estúpido no amarte_

… _De-deja de decir cu-cursilerías! Ohi Natsu_

_Si?_

… _Te amo_

… _-_suspirando y sonriendo- _y yo pronto te amare más de lo que ame a Lucy_

_Como quieres que se llame si es niño_

_Igneel_

_No_

_Salamander?_

_No_

_Oohh ya se, hace tiempo una vez con Levy me enseñaba unos libros viejos y había una interesante palabra era __**Nero**_

_Nero?... sabes me gusta el nombre y si es niña?_

_Mm si se parece a ti se llamara Hikari_

_Eh? Porque_

_Porque tú eres mi luz en esta vida_

Tal vez uno ya amo a alguien más y olvidar es duro pero aveces puedes lograr cuando otra persona te ama


	11. No es un adiós, Es un hasta luego

Omg Final de temporada!

Nero: y no puedo creer que hayas llegado al menos a 30 Review! Aunque pensé que serian 40

Aahh estoy emocionada! Bueno sé que están emocionados por el fic, así que vamos!

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Último capítulo - 10: No es un adiós, es un hasta luego**

**.**

_**Nero POV**_

Es interesante esto, ya a pasado 2 meses desde que estoy en Fairy Tail, aunque había hablo con mi hermana de ir nos, creo que será duro hacerlo, es cómodo estar con todos, por alguna extraña razón me llevaba mejor con las chicas, mientras mi hermana con los chicos, aunque si alguno se sobrepasaba con mi hermana, juro que lo mato, también comencé a llevarme bien con casi todos los del gremio, "ella" aunque trate de hacer las paces con ella, porque todos saben que yo le guardo un rencor, pero por alguna razón, no podía tener tanto rencor además de que noto en ella una aura tranquila, pero sé que no debo confiarme mucho.

Mm que más, a verdad hace un mes en un juego conocí a un hombre rubio que me callo mal, parecía alguien arrogante, además de que de la nada comenzó a insultar a mi padre, diciendo que era débil y de cómo pudo hacerse el muerto, lo odio, ese hombre no se quien se creía para hablar así de mi padre, aunque tuve que retener mi ira al descubrir que él era el _**padre de Estela**_ pero aun así hasta me amenazo con que me alejara de su hija, no sé en verdad quien se creía el estúpido.

A si hoy es mis cumpleaños, lo que más me alegra es que nadie sepa, celebrar mi cumpleaños no es muy agradable para mí, aunque como siempre mi hermana terminara haciéndome algo, esta sería la cuarta vez sin pasarla con mis padres… ba, mantente alegre Nero, estas en el gremio donde fue criado papá, además cumpliré 11, ja y todos piensan que tengo 9, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, porque pensaran que tengo 9, además todos dicen que Hikari es mi gemela, ella es menor que yo por un año, bueno que se puede hacer… espera… Hikari?... Donde esta?... PERDI A MI HERMANA!

_**Nero POV Fin**_

_**.**_

Para ser directa, Nero se encontraba cerca de Magnolia, caminando hacia el gremio, pero al estar hablando consigo mismo, pierde de vista a su adorable hermana menor, Hikari, aunque al comienzo no lo demostrara el niño era sobreprotector con su hermana, al ser la viva imagen de su madre, odiaba que algo malo le pasara, entre nervioso e histérico se encontraba el pequeño Dragneel que comienza a correr por todos lados gritando el nombre de su hermanita, incluso se metió en un lugar de disfraces de donde salió vestido como príncipe, para su corta edad tenia fans ya en Magnolia, además de ser menos destructivo que su padre, aunque ellos no supieran que son familia.

Mientras este buscaba a Hikari frenéticamente, ya en el gremio, con inocencia se encontraba la pelirosa mientras jugaba con ahora su mejor amiga, Marian junto a Estela, este trio se había convertido en un grupito inseparable que ni sus padres podían separarlas, bueno solo una persona podía y era Nero.

.

_**Hikari POV**_

2 Hermosos meses en este gremio, siempre pensé que mi padre bromeaba al decir que su gremio era el más alegre y fuerte de todos, ahora puedo comprobar que lo que decía mi padre era verdad, en verdad se siente como una familia, aquella calidez que solo sentía con mis padres y hermano, este gremio logro hacerlo, me sigue sorprendiendo que la mejor amiga de mi padre lo haya traicionado, pero siendo sincera aunque no lo demuestre le tengo un gran rencor, además de saber de qué por culpa de ella mi padre jamás pudo amar a mi madre como se debía, bueno no quiero seguir pensaban do en esa mujer.

Ahora que me fijo creo que deje a mi hermano atrás, bueno, él estaba en su mundo que creo que ni cuenta se dio, bueno sé que tarde o temprano aparece por el gremio buscándome, saben hay muchas cosas que me cuenta durante estos 2 meses

1: que me llevo súper bien con los chicos, cosa que pone celoso a mí hermano.

2: mi hermano es súper popular con las chicas, incluso en una misión creían que era de Blue Pegasus y las mujeres lo veían adorable y como es mi hermano avergonzado quedo, además de que parecen que todas las chicas se enamoraron de mi hermano, en especial porque es el salvador de todas.

Aahh hermano que pasaría si esos sentimientos siguieran después en ellas, pobre de ti.

O algo más, conocí a un hombre muy arrogante, se la paso insultando a papá, juro que si lo veo de nuevo le rompo la cara.

_**Hikari POV Fin**_

**.**

_Flash Back - Hace un mes_

Era un día soleado, las aves cantaban, las personas iban a sus trabajos y en Fairy Tail en la parte de atrás todo el gremio estaba reunido viendo algo interesante, había un partido de Futbol donde se diferenciaba con los colores de los equipos, el equipo de la izquierda eran de color rojo y los otros de verde, conformado por 4 integrantes, del equipo rojo estaban, Nex, Siegrain, Nero, que aunque al comienzo se llevaran mal los 3, tenían una gran amistad al tratarse de combates o competencias y por ultimo Aly que sin importar que sea niña la dejaron jugar, mientras del lado verde era conformado por Gary, Soraru, Julieta que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y un niño con un curioso color de cabello, era como violeta, un poco largo, si no fuera por su parecido al padre cualquiera pensaría que es niña, este niño es _**Ryo Alors Olietta**_ sus padres son Max y Laki, una relación que sorprendió a muchos.

Dejando a lado al niño, ambos equipos se veían entusiasmados, rara vez se hacia esa clase de competencias, desde el incidente de Natsu, ya no se hacía tan seguido, por lo cual no sorprendía que todos también se entusiasmaran, además de que eran los hijos del algunos del gremio los que jugaban.

_Bien niños saben que este solo es un juego, NO SE PERMITE MAGIA _-con una mirada asesina y voz mandatorio habla la de cabello escarlata al ver a los niños que ni le prestaba atención mientras ya casi todos usaban magia- _QUE ME ESCUCHEN O SUS PADRES SUFRIRAN EL CASTIGO_

_HAGAN CASO CARAJO!_ -gritan los padres de cada uno obviamente menos Nero que en sus manos salió un poco de granizo demostrando que pensaba usar magia de hielo-

_Nero podrías dejar de magia_ -le recomendaba Lisanna al niño mientras este sonríe y desaparece el granizo de sus manos- _Buen niño_

Lisanna se había convertido en la nana de Nero y Hikari durante esos 2 meses, provocando así un fuerte lazo entre ellos, las veces que iban de misión los pequeños casi siempre iban con Lisanna y por alguna extraña razón cierta rubia se ponía algo celosa al ver a los hijos de su "amigo" con Lisanna aunque ella no tenía derecho a ponerse celosa.

_Bueno niños deben saber las reglas no? Bueno ahora _-sacando una moneda y sonriendo- _capitanes elijan quelado _

De ambos grupos salieron Siegrain y Soraru que sonrían al ver que ellos eran los capitanes, era claro porque ambos eran los mayores y más fuertes no?

_Cara_

_Cruz _

-lanzando la moneda y agarrándola, mientras venían que salió- _Cruz el equipo verde saca_

_SI! _-grito emocionado el capitán mientras se acercaba a su equipo-

_Vamos equipo verde ustedes pueden_

_Equipo rojo ganen que toda mi apuesta fue con ustedes_

_Jajaja parecen que cada equipo tiene sus fans no Sieg?_

_Lo mismo digo Sora, aunque de nuestro equipo están los favoritos del gremio_

_Eso estamos por verlo_

_Bien… empiecen _-el sonido del silbato suena avisan el comienzo de aquel partido-

Y así comienza el partido, Soraru comienza dándole un pase a Gary pero antes de pudiera controlarla, Nex logra robarla y avanzar hacia la portería fácilmente, estando apunto de meter gol Julieta logra quitarse, está sonriendo burlonamente al ver como se enojaba el Dragón Slayer de la sombra, entonces le da un pase a Soraru mientras comienza a correr más rápido, pero al estar enfrente de Siegrain este sonríe, mira a los lados buscando alguien pero todos estaban bloqueados.

_No pasaras fácilmente, Sora_

_No me subestimes Sieg_

Entonces el peliblanco envía el balón hacia atrás, y sin que el equipo rojo se diera cuenta Ryo comenzó a pasar entre todos, y al notar que alguien se le lanza patea el balón fuertemente, creyendo que iba entrar, todo se vía en cámara lenta, y cuando Aly estaba a punto de atraparla, se ve que alguien sale era Nex y la patea de vuelva haciendo que vaya a portería contraria, Ryo que era el portero siente el balón pasara a lado de él, y al mirar a la portería suspira al ver que golpea el poste, haciendo una salvación o eso creían.

_AHORA NERO! _

Ante el grito del capitán todos miran y encuentran a Nero arriba, había saltado para alcanzar el balón e hizo lo que nadie pensaba que haría una _**"Chilena"**_ lo cual este si entra a la portería.

Todos ok menos el equipo rojo estaba en Shock ante lo que venían, en que momento lograron hacer eso?! Como habían pasado los bloqueos del equipo verde, pues fácil, al estar todos esperanzados no se habían dado cuenta que Nex se había escabullido de Gary y Nero se había ido a la portería, en se cortó tiempo Nex sabía que tenía que bloquear el balón, aunque en realidad él no tenía planeado fallar y Nero solo fue a la portería para estar en su puesto, en si fue pura suerte lo que cabo de pasar, aunque todos crean que fue planeado en ese corto tiempo.

_GOOOLL! DEL EQUIPO ROJO_ -grita emocionada Erza mientras iba abrazar a sus niños-

_Co-como hizo eso? _-estaba desconcertada la hija de Juvia mientras veía como Nero se acercaba a Aly que había sido soltada por Erza para abrazarse- _suertuda_

_BIEN HECHO NII-SAN! SIGUE ASI! _

_Eso planeado verdad?, es imposible que por pura suerte haya pasado eso! Aagg! _-con enojo estaba el Fullbuster mayor mientras pateaba el balón provocando un auto gol- _ESPERA QUE!?_

_GOOOOLL _-grito Marian mientras se reía por la estupidez que acabo de hacer Gary- _mejor dicho AUTO GOOOL_

_Gary porque lo hiciste! _-le grita su madre mientras lloraba de vergüenza ante el acto de su hijo-

_Gaaaryy_ -de la nada aparece el oji verde mirando a su compañero, la estupidez que había hecho mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza-

_Auuch perdón, veras que vamos a llevarles la delantera, me voy a convertir en Oliver Atom y estaré en el equipo de Barcelona y y…_

_Serás el mayor desnudistas del mundo no?_

_Si! Digo no!_

Y así comenzó el juego de nuevo con el equipo rojo por la delantera, gracias al gol de Nero y el Auto gol de Gary, después de un corto tiempo el balón era robado a cada rato, ninguno de los equipo podía acercarse lo suficiente a la portería, el juego estaba reñido aunque el equipo verde aun no metía ningún gol.

_Tch no me dejaras pasar verdad Nex?_

_No soy tan tonto como para hacer, además que pasaría si te pasa lo mismo del tonto auto gol?_

_OYEE! SE QUE ESO CONTRA MI!_

_Yo no soy tan estúpido para hacer_

_ESTOY AQUÍ ESCUCHANDOLOS NO VEN ACASO_

_Cállate _-entonces al ver distraído a Nex logra pasárselo a Julieta-_ Corre_

_Ya lo sé!... kya! _-para de correr al tener a Nero enfrente de ella tratando de quitarle el balón-

_Perdón Julieta, me caes bien pero tengo que ganar este juego_

_Ni creas que te daré el balón tan fácil _

_Hermana por aquí! Estoy solo! _

_Estas solo por feo! -_le grita Nex con diversión al notar que este se deprime y también al ver que el balón lo golpea en la cara- _uuhh debió doler jaja_

_Aahh Gary!_

_Es-estoy bi-bien je-jeje _-trataba de levantarse aunque con dificultad mientras notaba la mirada de Estela y se pone firme- _les dije que estoy bien, estoy cool_

_Les dije que es mi hijo, aunque le tenga miedo a cuco, es fuerte!_

_PAPÁ!_

_JAJAJAJAJA_

Después de aquella reveladora confesión, el juego continuo aunque fue por gusto porque al final termino ganando el equipo rojo, aunque ignorando si perdieron o ganaron, hubo fiesta por ambos equipos que lo hicieron genial, Gary trataba de tomar venganza contra Nex al decirle feo, Siegrain y Soraru hablaban como si nada, bueno al final ellos eran los mejores amigos, Mientras el niño _**"chilena" **_como fue apodado por Macao estabas siendo acorralado por casi todo el gremio preguntando como lo había hecho, si era un plan desde el principio, si no hubiera sido por sus "fans" tal vez estuviera ahogándose.

El gremio estaba en calma, hasta que cierto hombre, abre las puertas, algo cansado, este hombre rubio, con una curiosa cicatriz, de ojos azules, miraba para todos lados buscando a cierta niña. La mayoría de los del gremio tenían una mirada seria al ver al recién llegado, otros sonrían porque en realidad no lo conocían.

_Estela, pequeña mía! _-casi gritando llama el rubia a la pequeña niña, que al darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre, se lanza hacia el-

_PAPÁ_

_Hola mi pequeña, como has estado?_

_Muy bien, es más estoy feliz!_

… _Hola Sting_ -de manera lenta se acercaba Lucy al rubio que por si ahora se veía mayor, más serio pero con una encantadora sonrisa-

_Pero que interesante, como has estado Lucy _-con arrogancia le pregunta mientras carga su querida hija-

_Mamá, papá por favor no discutan hoy, estoy muy feliz_

… _no te preocupes Estela, solo le iba a decir que si estaba bien y que era raro que viniera por acá_

_O vamos Luce, solo vine a visitar a mi hija_-sonríe algo burlón al ver como Lucy se enojaba con él, a ella solo dejaba a una persona llamarla _**Luce**_- _ y parece que celebran algo, que es Estelita?_

_Acabamos de hacer un partido de futbol, la fiesta es para los 2 equipos_

_Oohh interesante y quiénes eran?_

_El equipo verde estaba conformado por Gary, Soraru, Julieta y Ryo_ -e dice Estela mientras le sonreía a su padre y comienza a bajar-

_Y el equipo rojo?_

_Nex, Aly, Siegrain y Nero _-le dice ahora buscando a cierto niño entre toda la gente-

_Nero?_ -extrañado mira como Estela comienza a arrastrar a un pelinegro, hasta ponerlo enfrente, el rubio apenas ve al niño queda sorprendido- _se-separe-rece a a…_

_Él es Nero, Nero Dragneel Milkovich_

Por alguna extraña razón ambos cruzaron miradas de desagrado, el niño le daba mala espina aquel hombre, mientras el hombre tenía una mueca como de asco, en seguida todos notan un aura oscura en ambos, aunque Estela no, ya que está muy feliz de ver a su padre.

_Entonces el estúpido Dragneel no murió, solo se acorvado de su debilidad y se fue hacer una familia, que patético_

Aquel comentario hizo que cada uno de los más fuertes del gremio se levantara violentamente de sus puestos, cada uno estaba a punto de atacar al rubio de nombre Sting Eucliffe que solo sonreía algo arrogante al ver como se pone la situación.

_Vamos chicos todos ustedes, lloraron por la pérdida de estúpido Dragneel y ahora de la nada aparece el hijo? Jajaja que estupidez_

_I-im-be-becil imbécil_ -susurra Nero mientras comienzan a notarse que sale un poco de granizo de sus manos-

_Eh? No te escucho?_

_Tu… _

_Que quieres que diga? Y como pudo hacerse el muerto? Acaso ese mago era tan fuerte que al perder no quería pasar pena enfrente de todos ustedes jajaja estúpido_

_Sting!_

Cuando Nero estaba a punto de atacarlo, nota que Lucy, había golpeado fuertemente a Sting y lo comienza a arrastrar hacia afuera, dejando una enorme gota en la cabeza de todos incluyendo su hija que ni nota las manos de su amigo.

… _ok oye Nero él era mi… padre… _

Cuando estaba a punto de mirarlo nota que ya no estaba, confundida comienza a preguntar dónde estaba, pero nadie le respondía, al tenerle una gran admiración a su padre jamás ha visto que su padre diga algo malo, aunque ella estuviera enfrente.

Mientras ella seguía segada por su admiración, afuera estaba Nero enfrente de un árbol totalmente congelado que después le cae un rayo, sin importarle nada comienza a caminar, adentrándose al bosque mientras era seguido por su hermana que tenía una mirada fría mientras de su mano salía un poco de fuego y quema un árbol.

Cierto grupo miraba el camino que tomaban los hermanos, el grupo era conformado por Erza, Wendy, Gray, Romeo, Gajeel, Lisanna y por ultimo Lucy, que ya se había desasido de Sting, todos miraban con tristeza, sabía que a ambos les había dolido las palabras del rubio, pero a la que más le dolió fue a Lucy, al ver que su hija no hizo nada para callar a su padre y defender el padre de su amigo y si ya todos sabían quiénes eran Nero y Hikari, pero aun así Estela seguía diciendo que su padre es el mago más poderoso, aunque a los Dragneel le dieran igual eso.

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de unos 5 minutos llega Nero cansado y al ver a su hermanita con Estela y Marian, con alegría se acerca donde su hermana y la comienza a abrazar cariñosamente, mientras esta solo sonríe y acepta el abrazo de su sobreprotector hermano, ya muchos se habían acostumbrado al cariño que mostraba Nero con su hermana por lo cual solo los ignoraban ahora.

Marian y Estela que miraban a los Dragneel solo sonrieron y se acercaban donde ellos.

Pasando 20 minutos cierto grupo de niños estaban conversando muy divertidos, tal parece que estaban hablando de su próxima misión, en todos se levantaron a ver el muro de misiones, parecían muy concentrados, y aquel silencio que fue formado es roto por la Redfox que trataba de alcanzar una misión, entonces Gary la carga para pudiera agarrarlo, al cogerlo se lo muestra a todos dejando con caras de póker face.

**E**-**estas segura**? -el mismo niño que la había cargado estaba en shock ante aquella misión-

**Por qué? Acaso no les gusta?**-con signos de lágrimas estaba la pequeña, ante eso todos se pusieron nerviosos, cuando Marian lloraba era la perdición de todos-

**No!, no es eso Marian es que… **-Liz trataba de sacar alguna excusa por alguna razón, al fijarse en ver que tiene una Posdata- **aahh aquí dice que al menos necesitan 6 personas! Y y y no-nosotros **

**Siii por eso algunos nos quedaremos para hacer "algo"**

**Aahh verdad… "algo"**

Por alguna extraña razón todos tenían miradas cómplices bueno no todos, Nero estaba perdido ante la mirada de todos entre sí, le era algo sospechoso es más parece que tenía pensado decir algo, pero antes de poder decirlo siente que lo agarran del cuello y antes de poder reaccionar se da cuenta que es arrastrado por Hikari seguida por Marian, Gary, Estela y Nex que era arrastrado por la anterior.

Lastimosamente 3 personitas se comenzaban a arrepentir, al descubrir que tenían que tomar el tren, por lo cual Nero tuvo que usar _**Troia**_, cosa que alivio a los 3 pero también los hizo enojar

**Nero si sabias usa esa magia… PORQUE NO LO USASTES EN LAS OTRAS MISIONES **-le pregunta Estela mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la chaqueta, se notaba que estaba enojada con el pelinegro-

**Si lo uso muy seguido el efecto dura menos y tal vez la magia no te afecte de nuevo**

… **a ya, perdón yo **-lo comienza a bajar, avergonzada y se siente en su puesto mientras se ponía a jugar con sus dedos-

**Jajaja bueno ustedes están mejor verdad? **-sonriendo habla Hikari al ver a los otros mientras miraba el paisaje, claro jamás lo habían visto, ya que siempre estaban casi al borde de la muerte-

En el tren todo fue diversión porque al fin los 3 Dragón Slayer podían sentirse normal, tanta fue la diversión que ni cuenta se dieron que ya tenían que bajarse.

La cuidad de nombre Onibas estaba repleta de gente, eso era debido a que ese lugar era conocido por sus obras, karaokes, conciertos, pinturas y demás, se han de preguntar porque ellos estaban ahí pues la misión era sencilla, tenían que ayudar a un karaoke en lo que pidieran, pero por alguna razón la recompensa era alta.

**Entonces… aquí es no?**

**Ohi ohi… no es muy?...**

**Extravagante? **

**No eso no… es muy…**

**Raro…**

**Extraño…**

Todos mantenían una mirada de asombro al ver el lugar, aquel "karaoke" su tamaño era casi del gremio, tenía muchos colores, hasta parecía una obra de arte, además de que el nombre del karaoke era "Voices Of Destiny" estaba escrito con números y letras normales, además de era rodeado por estrellas, caros con alas, unicornios, guitarras y muchas imágenes más.

Los niños no salían del asombro, ese lugar se veía anormal, pero lo más extraño es que tal parecía que era muy popular, la primera del salir de ese asombro es Hikari que se acerca al guardia y le muestra la misión.

**Esperen… ustedes aceptaron esta misión?**

**Si seño **

… **jajaja niños lárguense de aquí, son muy pequeños y débiles como para estar aquí, te aseguro que ni puedes conmigo**

**Jajaja que divertido señor, si quiere podemos comprobarlo**

Antes de que los otros salieran aun del asombro, es mismo hombre que hablaba con Hikari ahora se encontraba enterrado en el piso, mientras la pequeña Dragneel sonría algo sádica mientras su brazo está estaba transformado en hielo y le comenzaba a congelar el trasero del guardia.

Entonces el segundo el reaccionar es Nero que en seguida mira lo que hace su hermana, este sonríe, se acerca y la separa del hombre.

**Vamos dejemos al hombre en paz**

**Pero Nii-san se burló de nosotros**

**Da igual, ahora vamos a despertar a los demás**

Y así mismo fue, Nero fue gentil al despertar a las chicas, pero Hikari uso agua para despertarlos bruscamente, cuando ya todos tenían los 5 sentidos, entraron al local, en seguida son detenidos por un hombre de cabellera blanco, tal parecía que no iba a dejar a pasar a nadie, pero para sorpresa ese hombre comenzó a abrazar a Nero y Hikari mientras sonreía.

**Cuanto tiempo Nero, Hikari, los e extrañado mucho **

**Nosotros igual viejo**

**Es un orgullo ver cómo ha crecido su karaoke, ni yo ni Hikari reconocimos el lugar**

**Jajaja eso porque hice todo lo posible para que cuando vinieran no lo reconocieran**

**Oh verdad, vinimos por una misión, este es nuestro grupo**

**Grupo?... no me digas que?...**

**Lo mismo que piensas, estamos en un gremio**

El viejo vuelve a abrazar a ambos niños mientras sonreía, parece que le alegraba aquella noticia.

Entonces Nero comienza a presentarles a todos aquel viejo de nombre "Mori" después de las presentaciones el viejo le da una orden a cada uno que fue divididos en 2 grupos, 3 se quedaban abajo y los otros arriba, se preguntan porque? La parte de abajo es un solo karaoke donde todos pueden verte cantar y la parte de arriba son lugares privados como para fiestas, en grupo de abajo era conformado por Nero, Marian y Estela y los de arriba Gary, Nex y Hikari, todo parecía ser muy entrenido, aunque tuvieran que trabajar, les divertía porque veían a la gente cantar, algunos cantaban muy mal incluso borrachos y otros afinados y borrachos, aunque el único problema, es que cuando muchos hombres se dieron cuenta quienes ayudaban, más o menos las acosaban, en especial a Marian, aunque aquel hombre que la quería tocar, era golpeado por Nero sin compasión, por alguna razón la pequeña siempre se sonrojaba, recibiendo una mirada leve de Estela que no admitía tener celos.

La tarde paso rápido, dejando a todos exhaustos, al menos Mori les dio algo para comer, más la recompensa, todos estaban felices y contentos, pero en especial Hikari, que miraba a su hermano mientras hablaba con Mori, ella sabía que algo tenía que venir.

Y así mismo fue, Nero comienza a subir al escenario con una gran sonrisa, sus compañeros se sorprende al ver a Nero ahí, entonces Mori los invita a sentarse y disfrutar el espectáculo.

**Espectáculo? **-se decía Estela mientras miraba como Nero se acomodaba-

**Hikari que va hacer Nero? **- le preguntan todos, al ver la gran sonrisa de la pequeña niña-

**Ustedes solo vean**

Estando a punto de volver a preguntar algo, comienza a sonar una canción muy alegre, al dirigir sus miradas hacia Nero que tenía unos audífonos con micrófono mientras baila un poco, entonces sale el nombre de la canción y el grupo.

_**Canción **__**Fiesta**__** - grupo **__**+Plus**_

(Les sugiero escuchar la música mientras ven lo que continua xD)

**.**

_Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou_

_Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite_

_Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan_

_Dare ni demo tanoshimeru_

**.**

**Espera, el canta!? **-todos miraban al Dragneel mientras se movía por el escenario mientras cantaba-

_**Ki no nuketa nichi jou wo kakimawasu youna**_ -tarareaba Hikari mientras veía a su hermano, rara vez lo veía sonreír con tanta alegría-

**.**

_Ki no nuketa nichi jou wo kakimawasu youna_

_Awadatsu tansan nomihoshite_

_Ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara_

_Yuuyake sora ga netsu wo obite yuku_

_Saa minna de odoridasou_

**.**

Entonces Nero comienza a saltar, logrando hacer que las personas hicieran lo mismo, dejando aún más asombrado a su grupo

**.**

_Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass_

_Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara_

Nero comienza a para de saltar mientras aun cantaba animado

_Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi_

_Kimochi hitotsuni shite_

**.**

Y volviendo a saltar se encontraba Nero mientras hacía un poco de fuego pero sin exagerar

**.**

_Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu_

_Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo_

_Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite_

_Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru_

**.**

La Gente comienza a aplaudir mientras Nero hacía malabares con su fuego, al darse cuenta que se acaba la parte instrumental y para el fuego.

Estela, que ya no le quitaba la mirada a Nero, estaba encantada por la voz de este, al cantar su voz era levemente gruesa y bien afinada, dejando casi enamorada a la rubia e igual estado se encontraba Marian, que más fascinada no podía estar.

**.**

_Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri_

_Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba_

_Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo_

_Ima ni demo tobe sou ja_

**.**

Antes de que el Dragneel cantara, cierta voz se escucha primero, al darse cuenta que era su hermana, este la carga mientras sigue que cante.

(_Cursivo es Nero) _(Subrayado es Hikari) _(Cursivo + Subrayado, Ambos)_

_**.**_

"Soko ni yama ga aru kara"

Sou itteta tozan ka

Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de

Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda

Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete

Egao sakase odori akasou

**.**

Hikari se baja de Nero mientras se chocan las cinco y miran al público.

**.**

_Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass_

_Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara_

_Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi_

_Kimochi hitotsu ni shite_

**.**

_Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu_

Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo

Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite

_Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru_

**.**

Los hermanos se miran entre si y comienzan a usar magia de hielo, donde hacen una pequeña montaña de hielo, entonces Nero comienza a usar un poco el fuego mientras Hikari usaba agua, poco a poco la neblina provocada por el hielo no permitía que nadie pudiera ver nada, entonces cuando comienza a dispersarse con un leve viento provocado por Nero, dejan ver una escultura que tenía la forma marca del gremio, sus compañeros en el fondo sonrían ante lo que hicieron sus compañeros y comienzan a levantarse mientras aplauden.

**.**

_Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass_

Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara

_Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi_

_Kimochi hitotsu ni shite_

**.**

Ya todos estaban saltando ante la alegría que transmitían los 2 niños al cantar, todos comienza a aplaudir para el final

**.**

Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu

_Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo_

_Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite_

_Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru_

**.**

Como la canción seguía, todos estaban saltando, mientras los cantantes también lo hacían.

Al terminar la canción los Dragneel fueron bombardeados por todos, literalmente, porque de alguna forma incluso los del segundo piso lograron escuchar a los cantantes, todos se habían fascinado por sus voces, al ser pequeños muchos decían que a lo más seguro en unos años ambos tendrían una mejor voz y cosas así, al lograr escapar de toda la gente, se dan cuenta que sus compañeros los veían de igual forma que la gente, aunque a diferencia de estar con los demás, ellos se encontraban relajados con ellos.

**TIENEN UNA GRANDIOSA VOZ **-gritan a los 4 vientos mientras los felicitaban-

**Muchas gracias**

**Es un gran alago para nosotros**

**Jamás pensé que ustedes cantaran** -habla la pelinegra, hija del Redfox, mientras se acercaba a Nero algo sonrojada-

**Ni yo, en realidad creo que a nadie se lo esperaba**

**Desde cuándo cantan?**

**Eso lo puedo explicar yo** -saliendo de la nada, con su cabello blanco, era Mori que al notar el alboroto que se formó, salió y enseguida noto donde estaba los niños- **Nero y Hikari cantan desde que los 5 respectivamente, Nero cuando tenía 7 trajo a Hikari para cantar, cosa que fue un éxito **-mientras decía eso acariciaba la cabeza de ambos niños-

**Según nuestra madre, nosotros heredamos la voz de mi padre para poder cantar**

**Por lo cual siempre cantamos algo**

**Oohh **-entonces Estela que era la más interesada, mira el reloj mas cercano y se asusta al ver que era tan tarde- **Chicos debemos volver al gremio es muy tarde!**

**Tarde? Apenas son las… **-Antes del poder continuar, Nex y Gary estaban asustados ante la mirada de Estela, haciendo que recuerden cierta cosa- **a-ah ve-verdad**

**Así que vamos!**

Por más que quisieran despedirse, los hermanos fueron arrastrados hasta el tren, donde Nero tuvo que usar de nuevo Troia para que los demás se fueran cómodos , por alguna extraña razón todos desde que subieron al tren, se le quedaron mirando a Nero, este ya incomodo por las miradas levantando algo malhumorado

**Por qué me miran ahora?**

**Oye Nero…**

… **desde cuando tu cabello es puntiagudo?**

**Eh? **-ante la pregunta el comienza a tocarse el cabello, y al darse cuenta que tenían razón, suspira cansado- **originalmente mi cabello es así, pero no sé porque a veces se pone liso**

**Mi papá me dijo que Nero tiene los genes tan desordenados que a cada rato cambia algo en el**

**Por ejemplo esto **-entonces el pelinegro, se quita los goggles, cosa que rara vez pasaba, mostrando sus ojos color azul, ambas chicas quedaran embobadas ante el chico, se vía hermoso y diferente así, mientras los chicos hacen una mueca de molestia- **mis ojos son de color verde, casi jade, pero en una misión terminaron azules, además de que a veces vuelve a ser jade, pero la mayoría de veces es azul**

**Mientras yo soy más normal que el**

**Oye!**

Nero miraba seriamente a su hermanita, pero al corto tiempo ambos comienzan a reírse, contagiando a los demás, todos estaban aún feliz por lo que paso en el karaoke, algo aburridos comienzan hacer se preguntas tontas, para pasar el rato.

Después de unos 5 minutos el grupo acaba de bajar el tren y por alguna razón Estela saca la idea de una carrera, donde todos aceptan, al iniciar la carrera, Nex hace que Nero se caiga, haciendo que los demás tomen ventaja, este miraba con algo de desprecio a Nero y trataba de alcanzarlos, claro, sin usar magia, no sería tan tramposo como ellos.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Nero al fin llegaba donde el gremio, al entrar se llevaba el susto y la alegría de su vida

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS** -gritan todos mientras Hikari se lanza hacia Nero-

**Cu-cumpleaños?**

**Esto fue idea de tu hermana, llevamos 2 semanas planeándolo**

**Tenemos que agradecer muchas cosas a ti y a tu hermana**

**Fue tu idea hermanita?**

**Ja, claro… fueron 2 años donde no lo celebramos, y 4 sin papá y mamá por eso le pedí ayuda al gremio, nuestra familia**

-con una sonrisa alegre, mira a los miembros del gremio mientras grita con alegría- **QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA**

El grito más esperado por casi todo el gremio ahora era mencionado, todos comienzan a gritar mientras ponen la música y hacen desorden,

El gremio volvía a llenarse de alegría, una alegría que hace años no se vivía como ahora, ese era el pensamiento de cierto rubio, que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo, al ver como estaban todos, ese hombre era Laxus Dreyar el maestro del gremio, algo oculto se encontraba, no podía evitar sonreír al ver tanta alegría, sabía que habría destrozos al final, pero ese era el pago por volver a ver aquel gremio tan alegre como lo era antes.

**Pareciera como si nada hubiera cambiado verdad? Laxus** -detrás de este sale aquel hombrecito, mientras admiraba la fiesta-

**Es cierto y con ese niño, es como si el en verdad estuviera aquí, abuelo**

**Por qué no vas? Y por ahí mismo haces que tu hija Sasha no se le pegue el vicio de tomar, como su madre**

**Aun me pregunto cómo tuve una hija con Cana**

**Yo también me lo pregunto, es bueno volver a ver el gremio así, antes de mi despedida **

**Ni digas eso, aun te quedan unos años más, as durado lo suficiente como para volver a ver el gremio como tú lo conocías**

**Jajaja, tal vez sea verdad, solo espero volver a ver a Natsu**

**Muchos aquí también lo esperan**

La conversación de ellos continuó sin importar el ruido que era provocado por la fiesta, en serio aquel gremio estaba volviendo a ser el mismo, Nero había recibido muchos regalos, cosa que le saco una sonrisa, por el otro lado a Hikari también le dieron regalos, aunque era el cumpleaños de su hermano ellos sabían que pronto se irían.

**(Para que tenga emoción les sugiero que busquen el ending 6 de Fairy tail el full)**

Al ser casi las 3 de la mañana muchos estaban dormidos en el suelo, en el bar, debajo de las mesas, en realidad estaban donde sea, mientras todos o casi todos dormían plácidamente, ciertos hermanos estaban afuera, admirando la luna que estaba llena, esa era su señal, sabían que ese era el día de retirarse, por más doloroso que fuera la despedida, ellos no podían estar ahí, si se quedaban tal vez jamás encontrarían a su padre, además de que el gremio tal vez fuera lastimado, lo curioso es que tenían ya sus bolsas listas, pero al estar a puntos de partir, se encuentran con ciertas personitas.

**Ya se van no?** -habla un grupo de chicas formado por Julieta, Marian que bostezaba pero trataba de mantener despierta, Katy, Estela, Aly, Liz y Sasha que aunque esta rara vez hablaba con los hermanos siempre se habían llevado bien-

**Por qué no esperan hasta la mañana? **-ahora quien hablaba era un grupo de chicos que eran Ryo, Soraru, Gary, Siegrain y Nex-

**Hoy es Luna llena, es nuestra señal para ir nos**

**Tal vez se pregunten porque no lo hicimos el mes pasado, pues queríamos sentir un rato más la calidez de una familia**

**Pero aun así tenemos que encontrar nuestra familia de sangre**

**Nuestro padre es lo que nos queda**

**Nuestra mamá murió, por lo cual nos prometimos que encontraríamos a papá para saber que no nos separaremos de nuevo**

**Hasta que no lo encontremos no sabremos si volveremos **

**Les agradecemos que… que nos hayan cui-cuidado **-entre lágrimas les dice Hikari mientras abrazaba a Nero, le dolía ir se, le dolía mucho, pero tenían una promesa que cumplir-

**A penas encontremos a nuestro padre, volveremos con él, también le prometí al maestro, traer de vuelvo al integrante que falta en esta gran familia **-con un tono serio les dice a todos, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana-

Un silencio fue provocado, todos miraban aquella escena, se notaba el sufrimiento que cargaban, era muy pesado pero ellos ya habían prometido.

**Tienen una razón muy fuerte para hacerlo, admiramos su resistencia ante lo que pasan**

**Saben cuándo todo el gremio dijo que les debíamos, creo que era así… es cierto, nuestros padres nos contaron que después de la "muerte" de tu padre el gremio se volvió silencioso, con nosotros el gremio volvía a hacer como antes, pero…**

**Cuando tú llegaste, lograste animar el gremio mucho más de lo que nosotros logramos**

**Tras la llegada de Hikari se volvió casi una luz, una luz de alegría y esperanza **

**Nosotros tenemos que agradecerles muchos**

**Recuerdes esto chicos**

**YA SON PARTE DE FAIRY TAIL JAMAS LO OLVIDEN, AHORA SON NUESTRA FAMILIA, Y POR MAS QUE PASE EL TIEMPO, JAMAS LOS OLVIDAREMOS, LA FAMILIA NO SE OLVIDA**

Gritando todos los niños, mientras algunos lloraban, otros aguantaban las lágrimas, ellos no mentían, jamás los olvidarían, la familia no se olvida, entonces Estela junto a Nex, se acercan a los Dragneel, les dando unos collares, los niños miraban los collares, tenía la marca del gremio, ahí fue cuando Nero ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y comenzaba a llorar, lágrimas de tristeza y alegría se mesclaban, todos estaba derramando lágrimas.

**Chicos… gracias, es cierto, la familia no se olvida… Esto es un adiós **-Nero miraba a su hermana, ambos se levantan y comienzan a alejarse, pero antes de eso, por alguna razón, ambos miraron hacia atrás encontrando a todo el gremio, hacían una clase de señal o algo así (recuerdan cuando Laxus se fue? Esa misma señal está haciendo!) , ambos niños sabían que significaba, hicieron la misma señal, con una gran sonrisa, al darse la vuelta para continuar su camino, ambos paran en seco al escuchar cierto grito.

**NERO, HIKARI, ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS, ES SOLO UN HASTA LUEGO, PORQUE TENGO ESPERANZAS DE QUE VOLVERAN, RECUERDEN QUE FAIRY TAIL LOS RECIVIRA CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS, LA FAMILIA, RECUERDAN FAIRY TAIL ES SU FAMILIA, TAL VEZ NO DE SANGRE PERO FAMILIA, TODOS COMPARTIREMOS EL DOLOR DE USTEDES AUNQUE NO LO COMPRETADAMOS**

Nero, solo sonría algo triste ante aquellas palabras proveniente de Estela, este solo alza la mano un poco haciendo de despedida, lo mismo hace Hikari, mientras desaparecían de la vista.

Tal vez no serán familia de sangre, pero compartir o entender o al menos tratar de comprenden a alguien es un esfuerzo, si alguien logra darte aquella confianza lo suficiente para confesar cosas, sabes que es importante para ti, tanta como te lo da una familia, por eso, sin importar nada, mientras estés a gusto y sientes aquella calidez sabrás, que ese lugar es como tener un familia, una gran familia, eso fue lo que comprendió Nero al ver todo lo que hicieron por ellos 2 llegaron de la nada y los recibieron con alegría y calidez, que más puedes desear? La mejor forma de recibir a alguien, en serio eso es mejor que nada.

_Y así, el gremio sintió que una gran parte de ellos se alejaba poco a poco, pero ellos, todos, sabían que volverían, ellos lo prometieron al hacer la señal, ellos sabían que la familia volvería hacer el mismo de antes, todo gracia a ellos, gracias, fue lo que olvidaron decir pero en sus corazones sabían, esos niños también les agradecían…_

O Dios estoy llorando -leyendo mi fic- tanto escribí?

Nero: es que pusiste lo de Sting y después explicaste la misión

Aun así… me gusto, puse algo de lo que paso duran el mes, puse algo del pasado de los niños, pero olvide romance… bueno xD

Esto es dedicado a quienes leyeron mi fic (sugiero que escuchen el primer opening de fairy tail)

_**LucyPokemon**_

_**Onee-chan (Roci)**_

_**MerryHannonNyan**_

_**Fussili**_

_**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan**_

_**Agyrlthatloveanime**_

_**Kurashi92**_

_**Heero Root**_

_**leknyn**_

_**Nero no okami**_

Me hicieron muy feliz todos ustedes, aunque algunos solo comentaron 1 vez, da igual, un solo comentario de ustedes me sacaba una gran sonrisa y esperezan, sé que no soy buena pero al menos sé que puedo mejorar, gracias a ustedes.

Lastimosamente no podre continuar esto por un tiempo

Como saben ya empiezan clases, yo empezó el lunes que viene, por lo cual aunque sean las primera semanas tratare de pensar y concentrarme en mis estudios,

Pero eso sí, no sé cuándo será pero que hare la segunda temporada lo hare!

Les seré sincera con algo, este fic no salió como lo tenía planeado, pero eso fue porque vi que había mucho NaLu como en esta versión del futuro y eso, por lo cual drásticamente cambie cosas y así se creó el NaUl, después de un tiempo, me comenzó a gustar la idea que cambiara las cosas y me di cuenta de que me inspiraba mejor que antes.

Pero bueno eso ni importa, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, con todo mi corazón por favor comenten mi fic, aunque sea algo corto quiero ver al menos un comentario de todos los que leyeron mi fic, al menos desearía llegar a los 40 review… o de milagro 45 porque sé que no llegare los 50

Pero no importa eso

Les agradesco todo

A si por si vieron, cambie la imagen del fic, esa imagen es dedicada a ustedes, y por si no se han dado cuenta, son Nero y Hikari, Hikari me salió más o menos pero después la verán mejor jajaja

Esto no es un adiós, solo un hasta luego, porque al menos hare unos one-shot para entretener

Hasta luego chicos

_**LOS QUIERO A TODOS**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS**_


End file.
